Marcas Passadas
by Mari Hisagi
Summary: o que aconteceria se na história de naruto kakashi tivesse um passado diferente?
1. Chapter 1

primeira fic postada no ffn...

primeiramente me desculpo pelos erros de portugês, pois não tenho muito tempo nem uma beta. e tem também o fato de eu ainda estar aprendendo postar nesse site.

esa fic eu escrevo desde 2007, em 2009 eu terminei a primeira temporada e desde lá eu escrevo a segunda, mas nw tomo vergonha na cara de terminar.

se vocês gostarem dela, por favor, deixem reviews, pra eu poder saber se agrada e assim postar o resto dos capítulos.

bju, desde já agradecendo a atenção.

naruto não me pertence, porque se pertencesse... prefiro nem falar.

* * *

Eram tempos de guerra, konoha tinha que se defender com suas melhores armas e seus melhores shinobis. O terceiro hokage não sabia o que fazer, seu melhor time estava fora, em treinamento, e não havia sobrado muitos shinobis para avisar o time ausente. Completamente sem rumo, ele tenta combater os ninjas invasores em vão. Eram muitos, e muito fortes. Em um ato de desespero, ele se vê na obrigação de fazer um ataque em massa pra matar o maior numero de ninjas inimigos possíveis, mas em compensação, sua vida ia junto. Mas não tinha saída, era sua obrigação como hokage.

Segundos antes de cometer seu ato suicida, ele vê um vulto loiro muito familiar que o protege de uma kunai, logo depois outro vulto de cabelos brancos e parte do rosto coberto por uma mascara se aproxima e o leva a salvo para dentro de um prédio alto.

Em segurança, hokage olha do topo do prédio a batalha que estava sendo travada, uma batalha que há segundos atrás estava perdida, mas com a chegada do melhor ninja da vila juntamente com seu brilhante time, estava completamente garantida. Foi aí que lembrou do trabalho que esse time deu, e que problemas ele teve que enfrentar para manter esse time.

O jounin responsável por tal time era Namikaze Minato, sim, e o terceiro hokage já estava com o intuito de nomeá-lo como quarto hokage, mas achava que ainda não era a hora, ele tinha que adquirir mais experiências, e designou o grupo de genins mais problemáticos que poderia existir... Hatake Kakashi, um genin que se formou na academia muito antes do tempo, com apenas dez anos de idade, um gênio no ninjutsu, mas muito frio e reservado, e bastante deficiente no taijitsu e genjustu. Obito uchiha, um gênio no taijutsu, mas muito fraco em genjutsu e ninjutsu, apesar de possuir o sharingan, não sabia o usar direito. E Ishihara Yukari, uma especialista muito precoce em genjutsu, sua família era muito famosa pelo domínio de tal jutsu. Kakashi e yukari eram órfãos, seus clãs foram exterminados, e eles se criaram sozinhos. Nenhum jounin queria assumir o tal time, foi então que minato resolveu assumir o desafio. Dois anos depois disso o time oito era o mais forte e mais equilibrado de toda a vila. Minato conseguira fortalecer todas as fraquezas em jutsus de todos os três, e aperfeiçoado seus ponto fortes. Seus três pupilos já eram chunins, e minato era um dos homens mais respeitados em konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Bom minato, como seus alunos são os mais capacitados para a idade, vou designar uma missão ranking b para eles.

- mas sandaime, o senhor sabe que é muito arriscado colocar chunins para uma missão alta dessas...

- não me interessa, não tenho pessoal o bastante para mandar outras pessoas... Então vão ser vocês...

- sim senhor!

XXXXXXXX fim do flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mal o terceiro hokage sabia que dias depois ia se arrepender de ter dado aquela ordem... O garoto uchiha morrera naquela missão. Kakashi ficara mais frio que nunca, e yukari mais seria e fechada, e minato, voltara um homem mais serio também.

Um mês depois daquela fatalidade, sandaime disse que queria acrescentar mais um genin naquele time, mas minato recusou, disse que não queria mais um aluno. Tinha alunos o suficiente e ia treiná-los para compensar o numero que faltava em seu time.

Após um ano do acidente, o time oito volta de seu treinamento diretamente para o exame jounin, onde seus dois alunos passaram sem dificuldade, e por tal façanha, foram convidados para se tornarem integrantes da ANBU. Os dois ninjas aceitaram, mas sandaime tinha outros planos para a dupla, minato passou mais um tempo fora com eles para torná-los ninjas de elite, comandantes da ANBU. O treinamento foi muito árduo, mas assim que retornaram, foram postos a seus postos. Kakashi e Yukari já tinham quinze anos, eram notáveis ninjas de elite, da guarda pessoal do hokage, assim que souberam que sua vila havia sido atacada, foram imediatamente ao seu socorro, afinal, era o seu trabalho. Nem o próprio hokage sabia como eles tinham tanta afinidade, para a vila, minato era o de sempre, simpático, alegre, engraçado... Muito competente, de bem com a vida... Então como ele conseguia viver tão bem ao lado de duas pessoas tão sinistras quanto aqueles seus dois alunos? Essa resposta ele procurou por muito tempo, mas desistiu de encontrar. Era um time perfeito, achava que se desvendasse todo esse mistério, ia acabar a graça, não tinha o que reclamar, os três eram simplesmente... Magníficos.

Após os vultos o salvar, sandaime pôde perceber que em poucos minutos a paz na vila voltou a reinar... Era o seu time de ouro que havia chegado, aquele estardalhaço todo foi substituído por silêncio, e dezenas de corpos no chão.

Está certo que eles completavam todas as suas missões ( ranking s) perfeitamente, mas ele se assustava com a eficácia do time, tirando minato os dois eram apenas crianças, uma dupla de assassinos da guarda pessoal do hokage da vila da folha. Os melhores ninjas de sua idade, nenhum outro jounin podia contra qualquer um deles. Após essa invasão em konoha, minato fora nomeado o quarto hokage da vila da folha, e seus dois alunos, continuaram com o time oito, mas agora em dupla. Pra falar a verdade, que dupla! Eram temidos por todos os países e vilas ocultas vizinhas, ninguém se atrevia invadir konoha com os " assassinos do quarto" residindo lá. Com quase dezesseis anos, Kakashi viu mais uma cena que ia marcar sua vida. Via seu mestre, seu melhor amigo morrendo por causa da kiyubi, perdera seu grande mentor e tinha como missão proteger do filho que o quarto hokage deixou. Horas depois desse trágico incidente, o terceiro hokage mandou Yukari para uma missão na qual ela tinha que se afastar por muitos anos, e o pior: teria que forçar uma historia de que traia a vila, e o terceiro hokage a expulsava, tal segredo foi apenas guardado por duas pessoas: o próprio sandaime, e seu colega de time kakashi.

Após a partida de Yukari, sandaime pôde perceber que eles eram mais do que colegas de time, não sabia ao certo que tipo de relação era aquela entre os dois, mas sabia que era pura e sincera, sandaime e kakashi se tornaram grandes amigos, kakashi virou o homem de confiança do hokage, mas após a saída de sua parceira da vila, ele saiu da ANBU. Desde então, ele ficou conhecido como o ninja copiador kakashi, o melhor ninja rastreador de konoha. Sandaime mandou abafar toda e qualquer historia de Yukari, pois sabia que isso ia machucar kakashi. E assim, ficou conhecido um dos mais ilustres shinobis da vila da folha.

15 anos depois...

Naruto estava embaixo de uma árvore descansando e esperando juntamente com sua colega de time Sakura pelo seu sensei atrasado e pervertido.

-yo! To aqui já...- fala kakashi em cima da árvore em que Naruto o esperava.

- atrasado de novo kakashi sensei!- falou Sakura, muito aborrecida.

Kakashi, agora com trinta anos, tinha os mesmos cabelo brancos, só que agora um pouco maiores e muito mais rebeldes. Era alto, tinha um porte muito bonito e era muito misterioso, muitas mulheres da vila davam em cima dele, mas ele nunca tinha tempo para nada, e nem interesse. Não era o garotinho frio de quinze anos atrás, agora era um homem vivido, alegre e muito querido por todos da vila.

Quando o time sete ia embora para treinar, uma mulher entra na vila e caminha lentamente para o prédio onde a hokage trabalhava. Naruto observou o caminhar da mulher, era muito parecido com o caminhar desatento e calmo de seu sensei, sentiu o perfume da mulher misteriosa e sentiu uma certa nostalgia. Antes mesmo de tentar lembrar de onde conhecia o tal cheiro, a mulher foi cercada por mais ou menos vinte ninjas da ANBU. Todos eles erguiam ameaçadoramente suas kunais para a mulher, que nem sequer se mexia, ninguém estava entendendo nada, quando Gai chegou correndo para kakashi e disse:

- Kakashi... Olha essa confusão toda... Vai lá resolver!

- quem... Eu? Aff... Gai você esta cansado de saber que eu não me meto nos assuntos da ANBU...

- mas não é isso... A mulher que está cercada por eles é ELA! A Yukari!

Ao ouvir isso, o semblante do shinobi mudou completamente, aquele kakashi calmo, sempre tranqüilo e são que Naruto sempre conheceu sumiu completamente. Kakashi estava mais transtornado que nunca, correu para onde estava a confusão e naruto foi com Sakura e Gai atrás.

Ao chegarem lá, Naruto viu uma cena muito estranha: kakashi estava na frente da mulher misteriosa, que não se movia um centímetro de onde estava desde que foi cercada. Kakashi estava em uma posição de proteção com relação a mulher e gritou!

- o que está acontecendo aqui?

- não se meta kakashi, isso é um assunto restrito da ANBU.

- assunto restrito da ANBU?

- exatamente! Ela é uma kunoichi perigosa, ranking- s, não é de seu interesse.

- ela está sobre a minha custódia a partir de agora.

- não, ela está sob a custódia da ANBU!

- VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ME ENTENDEU? QUER QUE EU SOLETRE? YUKARI ESTÁ SOB A MINHA CUSTÓDIA A PARTIR DE AGORA! ALGUMA OBJEÇÃO? Gritou kakashi, para os vinte ANBU's que estavam cercando o casal.

- não senhor!- responderam os ninjas em uníssono.

Quando os vinte ANBU's estavam se retirando, Naruto ouviu um deles passar pela mulher e falar:

- você tem sorte, kakashi salvou a sua vida...

- não meu caro- respondeu a moça com um sorriso medonho- ele acabou de salvar as suas vidas- e saiu para o lado de Gai.

- Yukari... Você está muito diferente... Ta alta, ta bonita... O que tem feito?

- ora Gai... O que fui treinada para fazer... Não vou entrar em detalhes porque acho que estes genins não conhecem a minha historia... Né Haruno?- responde a moça, olhando para Sakura.

- a senhora me conhece? - pergunta a kunoichi assustada.

- primeiro que eu não sou senhora... Pode apenas me chamar de Yukari, segundo que sim... Quem não iria conhecer a mais brilhante aluna de Tsunade? Sem falar que eu ouvi muitos comentários pessoais a seu respeito... Sakura.

-eehhh... One-chan... Desculpa te incomodar... Mas quem é você?- pergunta Naruto assustado com a moça que está de costas para ele.

-bom eu sou uma... Velha amiga do Kaka...- ela vira e olha para Naruto-... Meu deus...- seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas- você é idêntico a ele! N-narut-t-to! – e dá um abraço muito apertado no garoto, o deixando mais assustado do que já estava.

- Yukari, ele ainda não sabe de nada - disse finalmente kakashi, se virando para a moça com um olhar muito diferente com os olhares que Naruto conhecia.

-gomem kakashi. Eu suspeitava que vocês ainda não contassem... Seria mais apropriado quando ele atingir a maioridade- disse Yukari virando-se para onde kakashi estava.

- bom te ver de novo Yukari... Não sabia que ia demorar tanto tempo assim... Disse ele sem sequer mudar o seu semblante desesperado.

- muito bom te ver também... To vendo que esses anos te fizeram muito bem... Não és mais aquele moleque magrinho e seco de antes- disse dando um sorriso.

- desculpa interromper a seção nostalgia, mas o que eu não sei que deveria saber com dezoito anos? – perguntou o Naruto, Kakashi sabia que ele não deixaria ninguém em paz enquanto não lhe contassem esse mistério todo. Mas para sua surpresa, Naruto se contentou apenas com essa frase:

-se acalma Naruto... Na hora certa, você vai saber com toda a certeza...- e sorriu Yukari olhando para kakashi.

- perdi muita coisa por aqui?

- ah... Deixa eu ver... – começou kakashi olhando pra cima- hum... Nada de mais... A não ser o fato de você se tornar a ninja mais perigosa e procurada pela ANBU da vila da folha... Eh... Acho que é só.

- nossa... Então é por isso que eu recebi aquela recepção calorosa? Que gentis esses ANBU's! Mas você hein kakashi. Sempre com essa mania de defender os fracos e oprimidos! Relaxa de vez em quando!

- mas onee- chan ele te fez um favor de te livrar daqueles ANBU's...- interrompeu Naruto

- não Naruto eu não defendi a Yukari... Eu defendi aqueles ninjas ingênuos que acham que só porque têm uma mascara no rosto tem um poder maior que qualquer outro...

- mas kakashi sensei... Por que eles te obedeceram assim... De repente? Afinal, você é só um jounin normal... E eles são ANBU's...

- Ah Naruto... Isso é uma longa história... Depois eu te conto, agora deixa eu levar essa menina aqui para o escritório da Tsunade-sama...

* * *

sim, minha personagem original da história é original, mas dô atenção à todos os outros.


	2. Chapter 2

No escritório da quinta hokage...

- Tsunade sama! Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com a senhora... - disse shizune um pouco assustada.

- aff... Quem é? Já não basta essa papelada toda e ainda você me atrapalha na hora sagrada do meu sakê? Que coisa! Eu disse que você deixasse entrar somente a sakura... ninguém mais!- falou a hokage furiosa.

- mas é o jounin kakashi... ele esta acompanhado de uma mulher... desconhecida.

-o quê!- levantou-se tsunade em um pulo " ele não costuma acompanhar ninguém para meu escritório... não entra pela porta da frente, e esta acompanhando uma mulher... então só pode ser ela!" - Shizune, mande-o entrar!

-hai

Kakashi entra primeiro. Tsuade ainda não se acostumou com a figura do shinobi. Era altamente atraente e muito misterioso, musculoso, gentil e simpático, isso fazia dele o homem mais irresistível da vila. Logo ele... o garotinho mais esquisito e fraquinho que ela conhecia.. Se tornou um homem magnífico...

- kakashi... espero que seja algo urgente... estava em um momento de repouso- disse por fim a hokage.

-desculpe-me godaime, mas tenho ordens diretas para trazê-la aqui assim que chegasse... - falou o ninja.

- ordens de quem?

- sandaime.

- hum... então só pode ser o que estou pensando... entre Yukari!- ordenou tsunade.

Quando yukari adentrou a sala, tsunade não acreditou no que viu. Yukari tinha se tornado uma mulher muito diferente do que era quando criança. Ela agora tinha trinta anos, diferente dos quinze com que a godaime a treinara, ela tinha olhos cor de mel, parecidos com os de tsunade, mas eram mais claros, quase verdes, ela tinha cabelos vermelho vivo, estava com uma bota de salto, uma calça preta, uma camisa regata e justa preta, com um sobretudo por cima, igual a como se vestia quando adolescente. Seu cabelo, estava preso em um coque, e tinha uma franja cobrindo parte de seu rosto. A moça olhava diretamente para o chão, desde que se tornara ninja, nunca olhava nenhum de seus superiores nos olhos.

- pode levantar a cabeça Yukari, Jiraya já me deixou a par de sua situação, não tenha receio algum em entrar na sua vila...- disse tsunade.

- sim senhora, hokage sama...- falou a mulher em tom frio

- por favor, deixe as formalidades para lá... Enterre o passado, eu não sou mais sua superior, sou a hokage da vila da folha apenas, mas creio que você não deve mais nada a essa vila...

-não, não devo mesmo, mas continuo a tratá-la da mesma forma respeitosa, pois a senhora foi uma mentora minha, jamais me esquecerei de sua generosidade e bondade... Não devo fidelidade nenhuma a essa vila imunda, mas devo lealdade à senhora. – disse yukari com um tom sombrio.

- hum... Como o Jiraya me contou... você ainda guarda muita mágoa das pessoas dessa vila, não é? Bom, eu não vou defender ninguém... Você está certa, ate eu de vez em quando tenho vontade de matar algumas pessoas daqui... mas se não gosta daqui, por que veio?

- para cumprir uma missão a qual fui ordenada há quinze anos.

- hum... entendo... então a akatsuki está vindo?

- sim, e estão atrás do herdeiro de yondaime, e fui ordenada pelo mesmo a proteger seu filho, e eu farei, nem que isso custe a minha própria vida.

- não esperava menos de uma aluna do Minato, bom, então você esta livre para viver nessa vila o tempo que quiser, nenhum ANBU vai encher a sua paciência, vou cortar seu nome da lista de assassinos procurados, mas eu não posso fazer uma coisa...

-0 que? - Quis saber yukari.

- não posso fazer com que os habitantes da vila voltem a aceita-la e confiarem em você...

- ao inferno com esses hipócritas nojentos, não conhecem o valor de ninguém, eu já tenho a confiança das duas únicas pessoas que preciso, isso me basta.- disse yukari olhando para kakashi.

- bom se é assim... esta dispensada

-com licença... – e saiu do escritório.

Após a visita à hokage, Naruto esta esperando seu sensei perto da barraca de lamem, quando ele vê kakashi, e sua nova amiga yukari saindo, ele grita:

- kakashi sensei! Onee-chan, venham aqui um pouco!

- ai... O que o Naruto quer de novo? Adoro esse garoto, mas às vezes ele me tira a paciência!

- relaxa, kakashi kun... ele é uma gracinha!-disse yukari sorrindo e indo em direção à barraca de lamen, para falar com Naruto, deixando Kakashi paralisado com o sorriso desconhecido.

"Quando ela se tornou tão linda assim?" pensou.

Quando Kakashi se recompôs, foi à barraca, naruto estava devorando uma tigela imensa de lamen, e yukari apenas o admirava.

- onee chan, você não vai comer, não?- perguntou o loiro com um monte de macarrão entre os dentes.

- não meu querido, não estou com fome, vou apenas esperar você e Kakashi terminarem de comer, quero ver vocês treinando, e quero também te pedir um favor...

- fala nee chan!

- queria que você chamasse a sakura pra mim... Pode ser?

- hai!- disse por fim naruto, terminando seu lamen e indo para a casa de sakura.

- desculpa te perguntar... Mas o que você quer com a sakura?- perguntou kakashi

- a haruno é uma menina encantadora, gosto muito dela, é uma menina muito boa- disse yukari sorrindo.

- yukari... O que você ta aprontando?

-nada de mais, soube que a haruno é uma ótima médica, e que ela tem o melhor dos remédios, então resolvi pedir a ela para que vá cuidar de uma pessoa para mim.

- o quê? Você não conseguiu cuidar de uma pessoa? Fala serio! Você foi aluna da tsunade sama por três anos, poucas são as coisas que você não aprendeu com ela... E me disseram que você também foi uma aluna da ochi baasan... Que historia é essa yukari?

- nossa... Quanta informação kakashi... Mas é verdade, fui aluna das duas, porem eu não tenho uma habilidade especial para lidar com o tipo de urgência que esse paciente precisa...

- hum... Sei não... Mas eu não to gostando disso...

- para com isso kakash! A sakura já cresceu! Ela não é mais a menininha de doze anos que você protegia... Ela agüenta firme certas coisas. E alem do mais...-falou yukari levantando a cabeça- olha nos meus olhos kakashi – o ninja obedeceu- eu seria capaz de colocar uma amiga sua em perigo? Ta louco?

-...

- hei kakashi... Fala comigo!

-...

-O que foi?

- eh... hum... nada não, só que... por uns instantes...- kakashi se levanta- eu me perdi em seus olhos... tinha esquecido o quanto eles são belos...

-Uh?- yukari tentou falar com kakashi, mas sakura tinha chego com naruto.

- hai yukari san... a senhora me chamo aqui?

- ai meu deus... haruno! Não me chame de senhora! Yukari! Só yukari! Ta?

- desculpe...

- ta, olha, preciso muito de um favor seu... do portão sul da saída da vila, tem uma rota onde leva a uma cachoeira.

-hai, eu sei onde é

- pois então... Gostaria muito que você fosse lá, tenho um aluno muito querido que precisa de cuidados médicos, quero que vá lá, cuide dele, e traga-o para a vila... e não volte aqui sem ele!

- hai!- disse sakura, correndo para o portão para achar o ferido, sem saber quem a aguardava...

Um tempo depois, kakashi estava com naruto na área de treinamento três com yukari, ela observava os dois treinando taijutsu. Kakashi é acertado, então dá uma pausa.

-ah kakashi seinsei... o senhor só deu uma pausa porque levou um soco meu!- disse naruto, se achando.

- olha... eu parei porque to cansado, e pára de me chamar de sensei... somos colegas de time agora...

- mas o senhor vai ser sempre o meu sensei! (que gay!)

- que bonitinho!- disse yukari- só me lembro quando a gente levava bronca do minato sensei por causa disso também...

- O QUÊ? VOCÊS FORAM ALUNOS DO YONDAIME?- berrou naruto.

- pára de gritar naruto!- ordenou kakashi, e fomos sim... ai... por que você começou com esse assunto yukari?

- sei lá... gosto daquele tempo...

- que tempo? Quis saber naruto.

- bom... – começou kakashi - ... somos colegas de time.

- o quê? Onee chan, você é daqui de kinoha?

- sou, mas isso é outra história... Deixa isso pra lá...

- ah... eu to ficando com raiva dessas histórias de vocês... Deixa pra lá. É só isso que vocês sabem falar?

- ai naruto... Adoro esse seu senso de humor... Eu já te disse... Uma coisa de cada vez... –falou yukari rindo.

Enquanto isso, sakura chega ao local que yukari indicou. Era uma cachoeira magnífica, ele sempre passava por ali, mas tinha esquecido do quão linda era aquela paisagem, aliás, depois que sasuke foi embora, ela esqueceu de muita coisa...

"Mas onde será que está esse aluno da yukari san?" pensou sakura.

A garota passou uns tinta minutos procurando, quando já estava indo embora, se desequilibrou em uma pedra e caiu.

- que droga! Por que eu sempre tenho que bancar a idiota? – gritou – isso é muito irritante!

- não sakura, você é que é muito irritante. - falou uma voz que fez o coração de sakura disparar, ela ficou paralisada, e viu uma mão estendida pronta para ajuda-la.

Sakura conhecia aquela voz, estava um pouco mais diferente, mais rouca, mais grave, mais sexy, mas ainda sim, reconheceria essa voz a quilômetros de distancia.

- s-sa-suke... É você mesmo?

- hum... Como sempre sakura, você e as suas perguntas idiotas. Ai! – sasuke caíra no chão, estava com um ferimento muito grave na perna.

- então é você? – perguntou a garota chocada.

- eu o quê? – respondeu sem paciência sasuke.

- o aluno que yukari me enviou para cuidar...

- como assim? Você? A yukari sensei ta com a moral tão baixa assim na vila? Só conseguiu arranjar você foi? Aff.. To perdido...

- olha bem sasuke – disse sakura em um tom decidido – eu fiz o sacrifício de convencer a tsunade sensei a me deixar ficar ausente do hospital por algumas horas, correndo o risco de ter uma emergência maior do que esta para eu resolver, por um respeito imenso que eu tenho ao kakashi...e pela sua amiga.. Então se você não quer ser cuidado por bem... Vai ser à força!- nisso sakura agarra sasuke e o amarra, deixando o garoto totalmente imóvel.

"Caramba! De onde ela tirou toda essa força? E essa agilidade? A yukari sensei me contou que ela estava sendo treinada por alguém muito habilidoso, mas nunca pensei que fosse a hokage em pessoa! Ela ta muito mudada, se fosse em outra época, ela tava chorando agora... depois de tudo o que eu falei"

- pronto... Você recebeu um golpe muito profundo... Eu dei os primeiros socorros... Mas não posso fazer nada sem uma infra-estrutura adequada... Vou te levar ao hospital.

-isso, agora pensou certo! Vou ser atendido pelo medico principal do hospital..

- eu sou o médico principal do hospital.

-o quê? Mas com...

- sasuke, você fala demais... Eu tenho ordens diretas pra te levar a vila- e dizendo isso, sakura desamarra o ninja e coloca o braço do rapaz em tono de seu pescoço.

Sasuke estava perplexo com a situação, ficou mais ainda quando pode observar melhor a garota ao seu lado. Ela tinha mudado muito tanto na personalidade como na aparência... Tinha crescido, seu corpo estava desenvolvido, tinha curvas de fazer qualquer homem perder a cabeça. Usava roupas curtas, enfatizando suas formas... E que formas! Ela estava simplesmente...

- linda... – sussurrou sasuke, mas sakura não ouviu.

Chegando à entrada da vila, dois ANBUS a aguardavam no portão, sasuke engoliu em seco, afinal ele fugiu da vila para se aliar ao homem que matou o terceiro hokage. O dois homens se aproximaram, mas sakura interviu:

- o que está havendo?

- temos ordens para levar esse uchiha para a prisão

- negativo, vocês vão voltar aos seus postos porque eu tenho que levar esse paciente ao hospital.

- me desculpe senhorita haruno, mas temos que leva-lo.- e com isso o ANBU chega mais perto de sasuke e tenta tira-lo de sakura.

- não se atreva! Este homem esta sob meus cuidados médicos, eu vou levá-lo para o hospital e você não vai me impedir... E juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado neste mundo... Se você tocar nele de novo, vai ser a ultima coisa a tocar na vida, entendeu?

- sim, senhorita, mas esse seu ato vai gerar conseqüências... A hokage sama vai saber deste incidente...

-óbvio que vai, pois eu mesma irei contar a ela. Agora saiam do meu caminho!

- nossa, sakura, não pensei que você fosse tão grosseira com alguém...

- é, aprendi com o mestre.

- engraçadinha...

- pronto, chegamos ao hospital...

Depois de algum tempo, um enfermeiro já tinha trocado a roupa de sasuke, e ele estava em uma maca, dormindo. Seu lençol estava o cobrindo apenas da cintura pra baixo, revelando uma físico escultural que deixou sakura de queixo caído. "Nossa... pelo menos pra uma coisa o orochimaru serviu..." pensou.

- um tostão pelos seus pensamentos sakura... – disse o moreno acordando

- hei dorminhoco... Como está se sentindo?

- ótimo, já que você ta aqui..

Sakura corou – olha... O kakashi esteve aqui com aquela amiga dele. Mas você estava dor...

- kakashi? Desde quando você ficou tão íntima dele?

- desde quando viramos colegas de time... Por que, ta com ciúme sasuke kun?

Sasuke ficou sem reação, sakura estava provocante naquele uniforme branco, levemente decotado, e aquela pergunta o fez corar...

- não seja boba sakura, por que eu teria ciúmes?

- hum... Eu sei lá... Quem teve o piti foi você...

Nesse momento, alguém bate a porta.

- quem é? - perguntou a medica de cabelos rosados.

- tsunade... Sakura, você poderia me dar licença? Preciso falar a sós com o garoto uchiha...

- sim senhora.

- obrigada meu anjo – disse a hokage com um sorriso terno.

Anjo... Por que ele não tinha pensado nisso antes? Era a palavra que estava a definindo naquele momento.

- sasuke... Precisamos ter uma conversa seria.

- nossa... A hokage em pessoa vem me interrogar? É uma honra!

- deixe de ironias rapaz, eu não vim machucar você, e só vim pessoalmente, porque nenhum ANBU consegue chegar perto de você.

- o quê?

- é, a sakura não permite a entrada de nenhum ANBU no hospital... Ela está uma fera! Então como eu sou a única autoridade acima da ANBU em quem ela confia, tive que vir aqui.

- hum... Então vamos direto ao assunto.

- ok... Diga meu rapaz, o que veio faze aqui e konoha?

- bom, eu vim pra ficar... Se a senhora deixar, é claro.

- por quê?

- eu poderia lhe dizer que era por saudades da terra, mas...

- ... Mas a verdade é saudades dela.

- como?

- não pense que eu sou ingênua sasuke... Além do mais, falei com a yukari... Ela me contou que você conseguiu fugir do orochimaru, que você estava arrependido e queria voltar para as suas origens, para seus amigos.

- correto. Eu estava cego de ambição, queria a qualquer custo matar o itachi, e tratava a sakura mal por causa disso...

- como assim?

- ela era a única pessoa que me desviava do meu caminho... Ela me fazia querer desistir... Então eu saí da vila, queria que ela sumisse da minha cabeça... Me aliei ao orochimaru, descobri algumas coisas sobre a akatsuki, e a ambição de ambos pelo naruto, então tive que ir... Apesar de toda a minha frieza, eu não consigo trair a amizade que eu tenho por aquele moleque... Quase consegui matar o orochimaru, mas ele me deu esse presentinho – falou apontando para a perna – então a yukari sensei me encontrou, e não sei por que, mas o orochimaru parou de me perseguir.

- hum... Eu sei... Mas isso é uma história que eu vou contar pra vocês só depois... Quando o time sete estiver junto de novo.

- como assim...? Eu não vou ser punido?

- não. Você não fez nada... Não teve tempo de fazer. E além do mais, você trouxe a mais brilhante ninja que essa vila teve de volta. Eu, particularmente, vou ser eternamente agradecida.

- hum... Eu sabia que ela era misteriosa, mas não sabia que o seu segredo era tão grande assim...

- bom, eu tenho que ir... Marquei de encontrar o Jiraya pra gente tomar uma sakê... Sabe sasuke, as vezes a gente precisa abrir mão do nosso orgulho, e ficar mais tempo com as pessoas que a gente ama, eu sei que você esta confuso... Mas dá uma chance pra você mesmo de ser feliz... Eu gostaria muito de ver um sorriso brotando novamente na boca de sakura- disse a hokage saindo do quarto, deixando um sasuke muito confuso.

- NANI? O sasuke tá aqui? Como ninguém me contou? Eu não acredito, eu vou lá ver como ele esta!

- não naruto, eu acho que ele deve primeiro resolver um assunto com a sakura, se você aparecer por lá agora, ele vai perder a coragem...

- a tsunade tem razão naruto, você só vai estragar as coisas... Não fica bem você se meter nos assuntos dos dois... Eles têm muito o que conversar...

- como assim?

- nossa naruto, tu é muito tapado mesmo... – falou kakashi que estava chegando com yukari – será que você não percebeu que o grande motivo do sasuke ter voltado foi a sakura?

- então ele...

- exatamente- falou jiraya um pouco preocupado com a cara de naruto – corresponde aos sentimentos de sakura, e agora vai correr atrás do prejuízo.

Um silêncio muito estranho se fez por parte de naruto, kakashi franziu um pouco a testa e olhou com preocupação para naruto.

- naruto, você está bem?

- ora, e eu tenho motivo para não estar?- falou o loiro com um sorriso imenso nos lábios – os meus melhores amigos enfim se entendendo! Pena que o baka do sasuke teve que passar por tudo o que ele passou pra entender isso...

"Que garoto! Eu pensei que ele fosse ficar abalado por causa disso..." pensou jiraya

- mas naruto – começou kakashi- eu pensei que você gostava da sakura...

- e gosto! Ela é a minha melhor amiga! Mas eu não sou apaixonado por ela como vocês pensam... Eu não tenho tempo par esse tipo de coisas... E alem do mais, eu não sou o tipo de cara que entra em uma batalha perdida...

- muito inteligente da sua parte naruto, mas você sabe que ninguém pode ficar sozinho, então você te alguma garota em mente?- perguntou yukari

- tenho sim, mas nem conheço ela, eu a vi uma vez... Em uma missão... Estávamos em uma missão longe daqui, eu estava sem sono, e a vi , em uma lago, ela estava dançando, sei lá... Era simplesmente a melhor visão que eu já vi na minha vida... Mesmo, se eu conhecesse ela... Ela não me escaparia mais... Mas onee san você me falando isso... E você? Tem alguém? Ou fica sozinha?

Nesse momento, jiraya e tsunade quase se engasgam com o sakê, eles dois se viram pra yukari, que olha naruto, muito corada.

- mas naruto, que pergunta é essa? Você perdeu a noção da liberdade?

- onee san, eu te perguntei uma coisa, seria muito educado de a sua parte responder...

- ah... Naruto.. Na- na-da a ver. Sou muito ocupada pra isso...

- hahaha... – tsunade começou- naruto, digamos que o que você procura fora da vila, a yukari já tem em casa...

Nesse momento, yukari cora mais ainda e todos caem na gargalhada.

- não entendi muito bem.. Mas deixa pra lá... Hei hinata chan! Espera um pouco!- disse naruto avistando uma menina muito linda de olhos perolados e cabelos compridos, hinata também havia mudado muito, estava linda, e depois de um treinamento quer a fez passar uns anos fora, ela voltou muito mudada.

- é impressão minha ou essa é a menina hiyuga? – perguntou jiraya

-exatamente, ela está muito mudada depois que a kurenai deixou ela em suna, disseram que ela treinou junto com a temari e com o gaara, aliás ela voltou muito diferente do que era, voltou mais confiante, não gagueja mais quando ta perto do naruto... parabéns ao ser humano que proferiu esse milagre!- falou kakashi que estava surpreso com a garota.

- obrigada, kakashi, é uma honra receber um elogio de você! – falou yukari.

Kakashi e jiraya olharam a moça, muito espantados

- desculpem, rapazes, mas eu tinha que mandar hinata pra yukari cuidar, ela tinha um potencial grande demais pra ser treinada por uma simples jounin... E se mandasse pra você kakashi, ela ia desmaiar a cada dois minutos...

- ta, deixa pra lá... Então quer dizer que você é sensei do kazekage da vila da areia? me superou!- disse kakashi com um sorriso escondido pela mascara.

- não kakashi, ela só esta um pouco adiantada – disse jiraya.

- como assim?

- você é o sensei do futuro hokage de konoha- disse tsunade olhando para naruto.

- tem razão tsunade sama, mas enquanto isso não acontece... Vamos ver se o nosso menino cresce e vira um homem de verdade... Começando com a hinata! – disse yukari, brindando com kakashi.

- hum... O que foi naruto kun? – pergunta hinata um pouco desconcertada.

- eh.. Hinata chan, você ta indo pra onde?

- pra canto nenhum... To só passeando, por quê?

- por nada é que tem um monte de velho ali... Você quer me fazer companhia?

- por que não, vamos lá...

Naruto volta para a barraca, acompanhado de hinata.

- olá hinata chan! – diz yukari sorridente.

"Ué, ela ta sorrindo? Ela era tão sombria quando eu treinei com ela... acho que não sou só eu a mudada..."

- olá yukari sensei.. Como a senhora está? Pelo visto muito bem... Eu estou como sempre... Na minha.

- e "aquele" assunto... Já resolveu?

Hinata cora – eh... Ainda não, estou apenas esperando uma oportunidade para colocar o assunto em pauta.

- acho que você está esperando demais... Pois aquilo que você me contou, de fato surtiu efeito.

- tá, dá pra parar com esse mistério todo? Ou vocês transformam essa conversa em uma coisa de entendimento geral, ou param de falar no assunto – disse jiraya irritado.

- desculpem – falaram as duas.

- bom, eu tenho que ir, tenho muito trabalho no meu escritório.. – disse tsunade indo embora – me acompanha jiraya?

- claro! Vamos...

- bom, acho que eu tenho que procurar o que fazer... Hinata, resolva logo esse assunto, vamos kakashi! – disse yukari

- o quê? Mas eu quero tomar um sakê...

- você toma em outro lugar, vamos, eu preciso resolver um assunto com você.

- aff... Tô vendo que você não vai me deixar ficar mesmo...

Quando kakashi estava um pouco afastado da barraca, pergunta:

-yukari... É impressão minha ou você ta dando uma de cupido?

- é impressão sua...eu apenas estou fazendo com que certas coincidências aconteçam... Às vezes algumas pessoas precisam de um empurrãozinho...

- verdade...- disse kakashi sorrindo. – mas o naruto é o único motivo pra você ter voltado?

- claro que não seu bobo, mas se eu contasse o motivo teria que te matar.

- engraçadinha...

- hehe... Nossa, já esta anoitecendo... Anda não arranjei um lugar pra dormir...

- você pode ficar na minha casa, se isso não te incomodar...

- claro que não, vai ser bom lembrar certas coisas...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- eu ainda não to conseguindo dormir direito... Meu olho dói a madrugada toda... – falou kakashi, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- deve ser porque seu organismo ainda não se acostumou com o sharingan. – disse yukari ao lado de minato.

- bom kakashi, acho que você vai ter que morar comigo por uns tempos.. Pelo menos até seu corpo de acostumar com o sharingan... E acho que vou ter que pedir auxilio de uma enfermeira... Mas vamos receber muitas criticas a respeito disso... Não devíamos pedir a ajuda de ninguém... Já demos trabalho demais ao sandaime...

- eu cuido dele! – disse yukari – passo uns tempos morando com o kakashi kun, e cuido dele, afinal, já tenho experiências com medicina, sou aluna da tsunade sama...

- bom... Acho mais viável... O que você acha kakashi? – pergunta minato.

- contanto que você faça passar a minha dor... – responde kakashi, olhando para yukari.

Semanas depois...

- nossa... Você ta ardendo em febre... Deixa eu colocar essa compressa de água na sua cabeça... – yukari estava cuidando de seu colega de time que estava deitado no sofá da própria casa, suando muito.

- eu usei muito chaka tentando dominar esse sharingan...

- Eu sei, não devia se esforçar tanto, vai acabar tendo sérios problemas com isso... – yukari estava colocando a compressa, quando a água molha a máscara de kakashi. – deixa eu tirar essa máscara aqui... Você vai acabar piorando... – ela tira a máscara.. - Você tem um rosto muito delicado! Parece de menina!

- conta isso pra alguém que eu te mato! por que você acha que eu uso a máscara? Já não basta eu ser feio, ainda tenho um rosto de menina? Tinha que disfarçar isso de alguma maneira... Você é a única pessoa que viu o meu rosto desde que eu coloquei essa máscara.

- pode deixar, eu guardo o seu segredo... não acho que você é feio... Mas não vou discutir contigo agora, porque você tá muito fraco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fim do flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi ainda se lembra de yukari todo dias dormindo em um sofá a beira de sua cama.. Ela velava o sono de kakashi sempre que ele tinha crises por causa do sharingan. Moravam juntos desde então, se entendiam muito bem, sempre se entendera, mas kakashi não tinha entendido até então por que ele gostava tanto da presença daquela garota na sua casa, até então.

- então vamos...

* * *

vou postando aleatoriamente, mas se vc gostar, nw deixe de cometar, ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Na barraca, naruto ainda estava na companhia de hinata, que estava completamente abalada sem saber o que dizer...

- ehh... Desculpe naruto, mas não posso fazer isso...

- fazer o quê? Ah... hinata chan, até você com esses mistérios? Poxa... pensei que você tivesse mudado depois que veio de suna, mas pelo visto continua com raiva ou medo de mim... até mais. – disse naruto indo embora, deixando hinata com lágrimas no rosto...

Enquanto isso, no hospital...

Sakura entra no quarto onde sasuke estava, desesperada.

- sasuke? Onde você está? O que aconteceu?

- calma... eu to aqui - disse o garoto deitado em sua cama.

- nossa, ainda bem... estava tão preocupada... pensei que você estivesse sentindo alguma coisa... mandou me chamar?

- mandei sim... é porque na verdade eu to sentindo uma coisa...

- ai meu deus! O que foi? O que você tem?

- é isso que eu quero descobrir... você me ajuda?

- claro! – sakura notou o desespero do rapaz, e a sua capacidade de ser encantador quando queria – o que você sente?

- uma dor no peito muito forte, eu não durmo mais, não como mais, to fraco, cansado da minha vida...

- hum... deixa eu ver... acho que é alguma doença pulmonar, e talvez depressão ou até mesmo choque... mas se fosse, eu já teria descoberto quando fiz os seus exames... não entendo.

- sabe... às vezes eu tenho pesadelos, sentimentos de culpa... e um pouco de amnésia...

- amnésia?

- sim... de repente, eu me esqueço dos meus objetivos, minha ambições...

- mas por quê?

- por causa disso que eu to sentindo...

- hum... não sei muito bem o que é... não consigo diagnosticar...

- acho que já sei o que é.

- então me fala, sasuke – kun...

" adoro quando ela me chama assim" – acho que eu tô...

- você tá... – perguntou sakura muito preocupada...

- você promete que vai cuidar de mim?

- claro! E se eu não puder vou pedir pra tsunade sama em pessoa cuidar de você

- mas é só você que pode me ajudar...

- por quê?

- porque eu to apaixonado...

- hã?

- você é irritante mesmo garota! Ainda não percebeu que a única razão pela qual eu voltei pra konoha é você? Assim como você é o motivo de eu ter desistido da minha vingança contra o itachi? E a única...

Ele não tem tempo pra continuar... sua boca foi tocada por lábios macios, e ao simples contato com tais lábios, ele sente que tudo o que fez valeu a pena. Sofreu, quase morreu, mas agora tinha realmente um motivo para continuar com sua vida. Sakura colocou suas mãos no rosto do rapaz, que enlaçou sua cintura. O beijo foi um pouco demorado, afinal, tinham que compensar anos de silêncio e omissão de seus sentimentos...

- sasuke, eu pensei que nunca viveria pra ouvir isso de ti...

- hehe... então, você não me respondeu – disse fazendo carinho no queixo da moça – vai me ajudar ou não?

- não sei sasuke... passei esses anos todos sofrendo muito por você... e não sei se vale a pena remoer tudo isso... não quero abrir mais essa ferida...

- mas olha bem sakura, certos riscos valem a pena... e eu não sou mais aquele moleque que você conheceu a anos atrás... e sakura... – ele a olha nos olhos - eu vim aqui só pra correr esse risco... porque agora eu tenho certeza que eu só vou conseguir ser feliz ao teu lado, e se eu te fiz sofrer... me desculpa, mas eu não estava entendendo o sentimento que tava nascendo dentro de mim... eu tava com medo que você me desviasse do meu objetivo, mas só quando eu entendi que tava acontecendo comigo que eu percebi que o meu objetivo era sem fundamento... se o meu irmão quis viver na solidão, eu não quero isso pra mim... me dá uma chance de ser quem eu quero ser? Me da uma chance de me tornar o homem certo pra você?

Aos prantos, sakura abraça sasuke e sussurra em seu ouvido:

- mas você é o homem certo pra mim... e o único da minha vida.

Nisso, sasuke da um selinho em sakura e ela senta na cama dele, ele sorri para a garota e deita no colo dela.

- SAKURA SAN! Temos uma emergência aqui!

- o que foi? – disse sakura muito sem graça, pois enfermeira a viu sentada e acariciando a cabeça de um paciente.

- Eh... bom... parece que o kazekage da vila da areia está em uma unidade de tratamento intensivo... acho que esta em coma profundo...

- como é? – perguntou sakura.

- não sei bem ao certo... mas a hokage sama está lhe chamando... parece que o estado do kazekage é muito grave.

- ta, já estou indo – disse sakura fazendo sinal para a enfermeira sair do quarto, ela desce da cama, cobre sasuke e lhe dá um beijo na testa.

- tenho uma emergência... quando acabar eu venho te visitar... ta?

- só não demora muito, quero saber dessa história de kazekage... um velho sendo atacado assim, sem mais nem menos?

- não é um velho... o novo kazekage da vila da areia é o gaara.

- o que eu enfrentei no chuunin shiken?

- exatamente, ele não é mais aquele psicopata... o naruto conseguiu fazer ele enxergar o verdadeiro sentido da vida dele... bom, eu tenho que ir...- e deu um selinho no rapaz, saindo do quarto.

" o naruto realmente tem esse poder..." pensa sasuke se deitando.

Sakura entra na sala um de unidade de terapia intensiva, e vê a hokage junto de shizune, que estavam ao lado de uma maca, com gaara deitado nela.

- sakura me desculpa por te interromper, mas o caso é mais grave do que eu imaginava.-disse a loira olhando preocupada para o homem deitado

- sem problemas, eu esperei anos... posso esperar mais algumas horas... o que aconteceu aqui?- a hokage olhou para sua aluna e se orgulhou da garota.

- bom, ele foi atacado por alguns membros da akatsuki...- disse shizune - que retiraram o demônio dentro dele... ele foi queimado, envenenado, teve múltiplas fraturas e um dano cerebral...

- e ainda está vivo... por um milagre! – completou tsunade.

- mas se o milagre aconteceu, nós temos que fazer com que se mantenha... o gaara já suportou tudo isso sem ajuda medica agora que a tem, deve sobreviver...

- é assim que se fala sakura, mas temos um problema. – disse shizune.

- o que é? – perguntou sakura.

Tsunade olhou sakua nos olhos e falou:

- temos uma especialista em venenos, que é você. Temos especialistas para queimaduras e para fraturas, e outros danos físicos, que somos eu e shizune. Mas... não temos nenhum especialista em manipular mentes...

- então não adianta nada a gente curar ele fisicamente já que a sua mente não está funcionando como devia?

- exatamente, temos que curar a mente dele que tambem esta muito perturbada... mas não tenho ideia de quem possa fazer isso... faz muito tempo que alguém apareceu com um dano cerebral assim aqui em konoha...

- mas quem cuidou dessa pessoa nessa época?

- minato, mas ninguém possui as mesmas técnicas dele... o seu herdeiro ainda não tem dimensão da sua capacidade...

- herdeiro? Ele deixou... ai meu deus... bem que eu suspeitava...

- sakura, depois eu esclareço essa historia... o fato é que só uma pessoa que tem uma habilidade muito forte com o poder de manipular a mente... isso só com um treinamento muito árduo, ou com uma linhagem de sangue... e essa linhagem só quem tem são os uchiha e outro clã que foi extinto, esse clã era muito mais poderoso que os uchiha, mas não demonstravam isso, pois a quantidade de chakra usada nesse doujutsu é muito grande, por isso o clã ficou pouco conhecido... poucas eram as pessoas que tinham coragem e habilidade o suficiente para manipular essa linhagem de sangue...

- mas que clã é esse?

- o clã ishihara... esse clã era composto por pessoas extremamente gentis, e muito talentosas, davam valor a seus semelhantes, mas só ANBU's sabiam realmente que eles possuíam linhagem de sangue. Minato era aluno do jiraya, era muito talentoso, e era o melhor amigo de um dos ishihara, mesmo sem a linhagem de sangue, ele aprendeu a entrar na mente das pessoas e manipula-las, e deus sabe como seu filho herdou esse talento... minato era assim mesmo: convencia qualquer um a fazer qualquer coisa, e se mesmo assim a pessoas não se convenciam, ele entrava em suas mentes e as manipulava. Mas o clã foi exterminado em uma guerra há vinte e sete anos atrás... juntamente com o clã hatake.

- hum... então quer dizer que não houveram sobreviventes?

- somente do clã hatake... que é o seu sensei...

- kakashi?

- exatamente... mas eu não sei de nenhum sobrevivente do clã ishihara...

- bom, se a senhora não conhece, quem mais vai conhecer?

- eu conheço... – disse jiraya entrando na sala se dirigindo à tsunade. - e desculpa, mas eu tinha que guardar esse segredo até quando pudesse, e isso incluía esconder isso de você. Existe um sobrevivente do clã ishihara, que justamente cresceu com o sobrevivente do clã hatake, ou você acha que minato os criou juntos só por coincidência? Você acha mesmo que eles se tornariam quem se tornaram se não tivessem um sentimento em comum?

- não acredito! Yukari é uma ishihara?

- é sim, e esse é um dos muitos segredos que ela guarda. Ela já está a caminho, junto com kakashi, portanto, comecem a cura-lo.

-hai! Disseram as três medicas em uníssono.

Uma hora depois disso, yukari entra desesperada no hospital e dá de cara com uma cena estranha: à porta da sala onde gaara estava, uma loira estava muito incomodada andando de um lado para o outro, quando esta vê yukari corre para falar com ela:

- yukari san! Ele vai ficar bem?

- ai meu deus.. eu to me sentindo uma velha... não sei te dizer ino, mas prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra deixar ele bem...

- yukari...- disse kakashi – a tsunade sama está no meio de uma cirurgia, a gente vai ter que esperar elas saírem pra você entrar...

- hai... ino... o que você tem?

- nada... mas é que... eu to muito confusa... eu ainda não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu...

- hã? Do que você está falando?

- fui eu quem socorreu o kazekage... eu consegui entrar por uns instantes na cabeça dele, e consegui livra-lo de um genjutsu de um uchiha. Mas algumas memórias dele ainda estão na minha cabeça... parece que o irmão do sasuke fez uma confusão imensa na mente dele...

- ah... então é por isso que eles querem que eu compareça? Não é por causa dos meus dotes médicos... e sim pela minha linhagem de sangue... aff, mas eu vou mesmo assim... afinal, ele é meu aluno... e quase minha família, mas não posso fazer isso sozinha... kakashi, vai buscar o naruto por favor, tenho que ter mais chakra que o normal... pelo que a ino me contou, a coisa ta muito feia...

- ta, já to indo...

- mas me diz uma coisa ino... como isso aconteceu?

- bom...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino estava muito cansada e carregando seus dois amigos de time, que estavam feridos, tinham encarado uma missão muito difícil, estavam esgotados, quando estão atravessando o deserto de suna, ela vê gaara muito ferido, todo queimado e batido, então ela percebe que ele estava sendo preso por algum tipo de genjustu e vê uchiha itachi o segurando, sem pensar, ela pede para shikamaru prender itachi com a sua sombra, então entra na mente de gaara e consegue livrar gaara do genjutsu.

Na hora em que eles foram descobertos por itachi, jiraya aparece, e itachi foge, ino sem nem pensar, sai da mente de gaara e corre para socorre-lo.

- ei... acorda, você está bem? – perguntou ino muito confusa.

- eu to mesmo vivo? – pergunta o homem de cabelos vermelhos.

- está sim... vamos, eu vou te leva para konoha...

- você é de konoha?

- sou sim... por quê?

- nada não... isso não é uma cantada barata, mas eu pensei realmente que fosse um anjo que tivesse vindo me buscar... parece que você está no meu pensamento e não sai mais...

- mas eu realmente entrei no seu pensamento... tinha que tentar livrar você do itachi.

- obrigado... – e começou a tossir, quando ino deu por si, o kazekage estava cuspindo sangue.

- nossa... não fala mais nada... deixa eu te levar daqui, você vai ficar bem...- nisso gaara desmaia e ino o carrega para konoha, enquanto jiraia leva chouji e shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fim do flash back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-... e foi isso - disse ino terminando de contar o ocorrido.

- hum.. e você está bem? Ou ainda está com alguma lembrança dele na mente?

- tenho sim... alguns assassinatos, e sinto também a dor e o vazio da alma dele... é angustiante... ninguém deveria sentir algo assim.. acho que ele passou muito tempo na escuridão... coitado, disse até que eu era um anjo...

- hehe, ele te disse, foi? Mas o gaara não é de falar algo assim... você realmente deve ser uma pessoa muito especial... ele nunca é doce com ninguém... mas o naruto o fez mudar muito, só que ele ainda se sente solitário... muitas pessoas sentem muito medo dele... mas ele ainda vai achar alguém que o faça entender que a vida não é esse sofrimento todo... estou esperando esse "anjo" aparecer na vida dele... bom, deixa eu ir, tenho que ver se ele melhorou...

- yukari sensei...

- pode deixar ino, eu te aviso assim que acabar... – disse yukari entrando na sala.

Na sala de cirurgia, as três médicas já haviam feito seu trabalho, o corpo de gaara estava totalmente recuperado, só faltava agora liberar sua mente daquele coma intenso.

Yukari entra, seguida de kakashi, e um naruto muito assustado.

- naruto, não me faça perguntas agora – disse yukari – apenas faça o que eu digo... você confia em mim?

- não sei nem porque, mas sim... a minha própria vida...- disse o rapaz olhando a mulher, muito serio.

- ótimo, então me dê a sua mão, eu vou retirar uma boa quantidade de chakra de você, mas não se preocupe, você ainda tem o chakra da kiyubi pra te manter vivo. – nisso yukari tira o seu sobretudo, pega a mão de naruto, que sente sua energia indo embora...

- mas yukari, como você vai fazer o seu jutsu, se você não pode tirar as mãos do naruto?

- é nessa parte que eu entro - disse kakashi arregaçando a manga da sua camisa no braço esquerdo e unindo com o direito de yukari, eles fizeram uns selos estranhos, e no momento em que terminara, yukari colocou a sua mão unida com a de kakashi sobre a testa de gaara, a moça desmaiou, kakashi manteve as mãos dos dois sobre o rapaz e com seu braço livre, segurou a moça desfalecida.

- kakashi sensei... o que está acontecendo?- perguntou naruto assustado com o desmaio da moça.

- nada de mais naruto, yukari apenas entrou na mente de gaara, e não pode tomar conta do próprio corpo, mas ela vai ficar bem...

Longas horas se estenderam, quando todos faziam silêncio, kakashi sentiu um arrepio na espinha e retirou a mão de cima de gaara. Yukari recobrara a consciência, mas estava um pouco atordoada, ela se virou pra kakashi, que a encarava com uma cara de quem estava esperando respostas.

- e aí, ele vai ficar como? – pergunta o shinobi

- bem... so tem que descansar... mas já voltou a si – disse yukari com uma cara de quem não estava muito a vontade naquele ambiente.

Nesse momento, kakashi entendeu o que estava passando na cabeça dela e simplesmente a abraçou. Todos na sala se assustaram com a ação de kakashi, que eles acreditavam ser o homem mais frio que conheciam...

- foi assustador – disse yukari aos prantos enquanto kakashi tentava a acalmar – tudo voltou a minha mente... não quero perder mais uma pessoa querida... não vou agüentar... – e por fim ela teve suas pernas suspensas por dois braços fortes que a carregavam para fora daquela sala.

- espera kakashi, ela tem que me contar o que ela viu...

- não, ela não vai ficar nem mais um segundo aqui dentro.

- kakashi! Isso é uma ordem! Deixe aqui!

- desculpe hokage sama, mas eu vou a desobedecer... – e sai totalmente da sala.

- ele tem que dormir... acho que vai ficar alguns dias sem acordar... naruto, você já pode ir para sua casa, já perdeu muito chakra, tem que descansar...

- não vovó tsunade, eu quero saber de toda a verdade agora! Já deixei toda a minha curiosidade de lado, mas não tem como ignorar essa atitude do kakashi agora – falou naruto em um tom decididamente serio.

- aff... ta bom naruto, você venceu... vamos para o quarto do sasuke que assim vamos nos poupar de repetir essa historia... e você vem comigo sakura.

- hai! Disse a kunoichi exausta.

- e você shizune, procure a menina yamanaka e conte dos fatos aqui para ela se acalmar...

- hai.

Depois de um tempo, sasuke estava acordando com o barulho de passos no corredor, então entra tsunade, sakura e por último...

- naruto! – exclama sasuke, olhando o amigo.

Naruto ficou um tempo parado na porta, então sasuke diz:

- faça o que acha que tem que fazer.

Nessa hora, naruto dá um soco muito forte no rosto de sasuke, que a princípio, massageia o local.

- você ta louco naruto? O que você tem na cabeça? - Perguntou sakura furiosa.

- sakura, não se mete nisso... -disse naruto serio.

Sakura olha para a expressão de naruto e se desespera, naruto sempre foi muito gentil com ela, nunca a trataria assim... sasuke, ao ver o rosto confuso de sakura, abre um sorriso para naruto.

- não esperava menos de você baka! – disse sasuke abrindo os braços.

Nesse momento, naruto, cheio de lágrimas nos olhos abraça o amigo. Os dois passam um tempo chorando e se abraçando, e quando se separaram sasuke diz:

- cara.. isso doeu... de verdade.

- mas era pra doer... e isso não é nada comparado ao que tu nos fez passar...

- eu sei disso... mas agora são águas passadas

- concordo com você, meu amigo.

Tsunade e sakura não conseguiram conter as lágrimas.

- bom, agora eu tenho que contar essa história logo a vocês, pois tenho muito trabalho a fazer e não posso demorar...

- ta bom! Dissera os três shinobis do time sete.

- Bom... como eu começo?

- a senhora poderia apenas responder as nossas perguntas? Seria mais fácil! Disse sakura.

- então ta... comecem!

-tá, eu começo – disse naruto se sentando ao lado de sasuke na cama.- por que o kakashi sensei tava todo estressado na sala de cirurgia?

Tsunade pega uma cadeira, a coloca em frente a cama, senta e responde:

- por que yukari estava muito perturbada com o que ela via na mente de gaara.

- como assim?

- quando ela era adolescente, estava em uma missão com o resto do seu time, o time foi atacado e um grande amigo dela morreu. Kakashi teve um olho arrancado e minato quase morreu tentando protege-la. Agonizando o colega de time de yukari doa um de seus olhos para kakashi, que através de uma cirurgia muito delicada feita por mim, nao teve nenhuma seqüela. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais kakashi me respeita tanto. Mas voltando a yukari... ela viu tudo o que a aktsuki fez com gaara e acho que lembrou-se de tudo o que aconteceu com o jovem uchiha. Kakashi se revoltou porque sabia que ela não ia agüentar relatar tudo pra mim, e apesar de todo o respeito que tem por mim, não é maior do que ele sente por yukari.

- hum... entendo, mas shishou, como ela fez aquele jutsu com uma das mãos e a oura mão de kakashi? Isso é impossível! Para se fazer um selamento, é necessário se usar a mesma quantidade de chakra e da mesma pessoa, tudo tem que ser igual... quantidade, fluxo, velocidade... é por isso que isso é feito com as mãos de uma mesma pessoa!

- bem observado sakura, mas acho que vou ter que continuar com a minha historia pra poder explicar isso para vocês...

- depois que retornaram a konoha, yukari já era minha aluna, muito talentosa, por observação, mas não ligava muito pra carreira medica, apenas aprendeu o essencial, em muito pouco tempo por sinal. Ela começou a cuidar de kakashi, passaram a morar na mesma casa, mas todos os viam como irmãos, já que eram órfãos. Eles cresceram, passaram por muitos treinamentos, e se tornaram a elite shinobi dessa vila. Aos quinze anos, a idade de vocês, eles metiam medo até na ANBU, ninguém tinha coragem de se meter com nenhum dos dois, eram a segurança pessoal do terceiro hokage, ninguém era louco o suficiente pra se meter com qualquer um deles. Um tempo depois, eles estavam viajando com minato, e quando voltaram, a vila tinha sido invadida. Eram ninjas muito habilidosos, e muitos, mas parece que quantidade não interessava a eles, dizem que em poucos minutos, os três acabaram com mais de cem shinobis... todos foram mortos... não sobrou nenhum pra contar a história...

- mas o que isso tem a ver com a minha pergunta?

- eles eram um time perfeito, apesar de serem apenas três, e em alguns casos, dois, eles aprenderam a duras penas a se defenderem e com tal isolamento, tiveram que aprender a cuidar de si mesmos... um zelava pelo outro, e depois de um tempo, minato descobriu que ao invés de ter criado e treinado assassinos, ele treinou as pessoas mais surpreendentes que já vira na vida. Eles, ao invés de odiar a tudo e a todos, aprenderam a amar as pessoas, tinham tanta afinidade que conseguiram uma coisa jamais vista: eles conseguiam sincronizar seus chakras, eles conseguiram estabelecer um mesmo padrão para movimento, intensidade e fluxo, eram verdadeiros gênios...

- nossa! Agora eu entendo porque o kakashi sensei botou aqueles ANBU's pra correr... mas por que ele não é mais tão respeitado assim? – perguntou naruto

- é por que após a partida de yukari, ele saiu da ANBU e pediu ao sandaime abafar qualquer história sobre ela. Aí resolveu refazer sua carreira da maneira mais pacífica que pôde... – disse tsunade em um tom triste

- é to vendo que ele não conseguiu - disse sasuke rindo – afinal, quem ia ter paz em um time que tem o naruto como integrante?

- isso não tem graça - disse naruto com uma gota na cabeça.

- mas foi ele quem pediu pra ser sensei do naruto. Faz parte da missão dele...

- O QUÊ?- perguntaram os três em uníssono.

- bom, isso é uma história mais longa ainda... e só posso contar na presença do kakashi e da yukari.

- então vamos começar com a história... – disse yukari entrando, estava com um sorriso murcho e estava sendo carregada por kakashi, ela foi posta sentada em uma cadeira perto da janela, onde kakashi estava sentado.

- bom... expliquei a eles um pouco da adolescência de vocês...

- quanto?

- o que eu sei...

- ou seja... muito pouco – disse jiraya entrando na sala, ficando escorado na porta.

- vamos começar...

-Quando a kiyubi entrou na vila... bom, vocês já sabem da história, ne? Do selo, do sacrifício e talz... mas vocês não sabem o motivo de tudo isso...- disse tsunade.

- mas estamos prontos para ouvir. – retrucou naruto, serio.

- bom, - começou tsunade – como te disse, eles eram alunos do minato, mas o que ninguém sabia é que eram muito mais do que alunos do minato. Eram os seus melhores amigos, duas pessoas de sua extrema confiança. Não era chamados de assassinos do quarto por acaso, o que minato pedia, eles faziam, sem nem hesitar, a palavra dele era lei. Quando a kiyubi apareceu, a sua mulher tinha acabado de ter dado à luz, e falecido por causa do parto. Ele estava sofrendo muito, mas sabia que era o unico que podia salvar a vila. Ele salvou a vila da raposa, mas com isso sabia que tinha que sacrificar a vida, seus alunos não queriam que ele fizesse isso, mas ele era o unico que sabia fazer o selamento; Então ele selou... – tsunade olhou para naruto e não conseguiu continuar.

- ele selou a raposa em uma pessoa que ele tinha certeza que seria a única que teria o poder de doma-la, que tinha recebido todos os seus talentos ocultos, o seu herdeiro, o seu filho recém-nascido. – disse kakashi por fim olhando para naruto.

- o quê? Não, você ta brincando comigo ne? Vocês não estão falando de mim, não? - haja vista que ninguém se manifestou, sua raiva se fez presente. - ENTÃO POR QUE NÃO ME CONTARAM ANTES? POR QUE ME ESCONDERAM ISSO TODOS ESSES ANOS? EU FIQUEI ESSE TEMPO TODO SENDO REJEITADO POR TODO MUNDO POR CAUSA DE UMA MENTIRA!

- naruto, se acalma, nós prometemos não contar nada a você antes de completar sua maioridade... ou de nos sentirmos obrigados a nos explicar...

- você está dizendo que está cumprindo uma promessa a um homem que morreu a quinze anos? QUE ESTÚPIDO!- mas ele nem tem mais tempo de falar nada, porque sente um punho fechado e muito forte no seu rosto, e para sua surpresa, era kakashi quem estava o batendo.

- nunca mais fale desse jeito do seu pai! Você não sabe o que é ver uma pessoa morrendo na sua frente e não poder fazer nada! Principalmente se essa pessoa é uma pessoa a quem você deve a sua vida! Seu idiota! Será que nunca aprendeu nada? Não sabe o verdadeiro valor da palavra lealdade?

- se acalma kakashi – yukari pegou levemente o punho de kakashi que ainda estava erguido no ar ameaçadoramente na direção de naruto. Naruto se assustou com a forma com que kakashi se acalmou quando yukari o segurou.

"por que essa mulher exerce esse poder todo sobre o kakashi?" pensou.

- kakashi... ele está muito confuso... não é todo dia que você se dá conta de que mentiram pra você a vida toda... principalmente sobre a história dos seus pais... tente compreender ele kakashi...

- não vou tentar compreender o naruto enquanto ele se comportar como uma criança yukari... eu sei que ele não é mais uma! E você também sabe disso! Temos todos responsabilidades, e infelizmente temos que arcar com certas conseqüências, mas não é isso que ele está fazendo! Quando temos grandes poderes, temos que ter grandes responsabilidades!¹

- QUE VOCÊ QUER HEIN KAKASHI? QUE EU TENHA RESPONSABILIDADES DE UM ADULTO, SENDO QUE EU AINDA TENHO QUINZE ANOS! DESCULPA, MAS NÃO TEM COMO ENGOLIR UMA HISTÓRIA DESSAS! NINGUÉM CONSEGUE CARREGAR MAIS FARDOS DO QUE O OMBRO PODE SUPORTAR! OU VOCÊ ACHA QUE É QUALQUER PESSOA QUE AGUENTA VIVER SEMPRE NAS SOMBRAS E COM UM DEMÔNIO DENTRO DE SI? ACHA QUE É FÁCIL? FÁCIL É A SUA VIDA COMPARADA COM A MINHA! – berrou naruto, furioso

- fácil? Você nem sabe do que está falando... se você soubesse quem eu fui na sua idade, não ia querer nem pensar em me falar isso... VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO SABE O QUE É SER TEMIDO POR TODA A VILA SER CHAMADO DE ASSASSINO AOS QUINZE ANOS DE IDADE, VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É MATAR PESSOAS SEM NEM SABER O PORQUÊ, VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É SER USADO COMO UMA ARMA DE GUERRA PRONTA PRA FUNCIONAR CASO ESSA VILA CORRA ALGUM PERIGO... VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É SER USADO PARA METER MEDO NAS PESSOAS... SABE PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE TUDO ISSO? POR QUE EU E A YUKARI EXISTIMOS! PORQUE EU E ELA POUPAMOS VOCÊ DE TODO ESSE DESGASTE! E PORQUE O SEU PAI TE AMAVA TANTO QUE ACABOU PASSANDO TODO ESSE AMOR PRA GENTE ANTES DE MORRER! E EU JUREI, E JURO TODOS OS DIAS DIANTE DO TÚMULO DELE, QUE VOU TE PROTEGER DE TUDO E DE TODOS, MAS NADA DISSO É MAIS DOLOROSO DO QUE FICAR QUINZE ANOS LONGE DA MULHER QUE VOCÊ AMA POR QUE TÊM QUE CONSERVAR A VIDA E OS SENTIMENTOS DE OUTRA PESSOA!- kakashi abaixou a cabeça e depois olhou pra yukari. – mas naruto, eu sei que tudo o que eu fiz foi por um motivo, que foi te criar, mesmo sem você saber, eu e yukari, juntamente com o sandaime participamos de perto da sua criação... e depois de saber que você conseguiu se formar genin, eu mesmo tratei de cuidar da sua educação. Mas eu não faria isso se não soubesse do homem que você ia se tornar, você é indiscutivelmente filho de minato, e isso eu percebo em cada gesto, em cada palavra sua, tenho muito orgulho de ver o homem em que você se transformou. Não vou ficar com raiva de você, mas pense muito bem da próxima vez que falar do yondaime, porque eu ainda me chamo hatake kakashi, um assassino do quarto, pronto para morrer em seu nome. – dizendo isso, vai embora do hospital. Deixando todo mundo calado.

- naruto, acho que você foi muito grosseiro com kakashi, mas esfrie a sua cabeça, ninguém vai te condenar por ter perdido a razão, mas você tem que se retratar com ele depois. - disse jiraya, pegando na mão de tsunade e saindo do quarto junto com a hokage.

Naruto estava em estado de choque ao lado de sasuke, que estava sentado na cama com sakura em seu colo. Ele simplesmente não acreditava em tudo o que ouvira, ficou totalmente sem reação. Mas de uma coisa sabia... que merecia ter ouvido aquela bronca, não estava com raiva de kakashi, sabia que tudo o que o shinobi dissera a ele era para o seu próprio bem...ao invés de chorar, ele olhou para yukari, que estava em estado de choque com o desabafo do amigo.

- onee chan... você está bem?

- to sim... mas fiquei um pouco surpresa com a explosão do kakashi... ele nunca fez isso... sempre foi muito frio, calculista... alias, sempre fomos...

- um dia ele tinha que fazer isso... não é bom pro coração guardar tanta coisa...

- concordo com você naruto – disse yukari sorrindo – e concordo com kakashi também... você é um menino fascinante!

Naruto corre para onde yukari estava e a abraça, a mulher fica totalmente sem ação...

- na- naruto, o que é isso?

- gomem onee chan, mas eu sempre abraço as pessoas que eu gosto...

- mas eu não estou acostumada a receber abraços... e esse é o meu segundo em um dia!

- nossa.. você não esta acostumada a receber carinhos?

- ... não...

- qual foi a última vez que você abraçou alguém?

- antes de você? Hum... há uns quinze anos...

- O QUÊ?- perguntaram os três ninjas do quarto.

- é... nunca fui de demonstrar afeto a ninguém... e depois que sai de konoha, nunca me aproximei tanto de uma pessoa a tal ponto...

- mas e os seus alunos em suna? – perguntou sakura...

- fala sério sakura... a hinata é tímida de mais, a temari é muito orgulhosa, e o gaara... bom, é o gaara. – disse sasuke, fazendo o naruto rir.

- é verdade... e eu não sou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa.

- por que yukari chan? – perguntou sakura.

- oras... porque eu sou uma assassina... eu mato pessoas... não as amo.

- mas devia... é muito bom amar uma pessoa - diz sakura olhando para sasuke.

- eu sei... mas fui ensinada a minha vida toda a matar... só descobri o que é amor depois de adulta... – diz yukari já se arrependendo do que falou – er... quero dizer, minato sensei me deu uma família... sabe, eu o amava como um pai.

- e o kakashi sensei como um irmão? – perguntou sasuke com um tom de cinismo.

- exatamente! Disse yukai, corando.

- hum... ta, até eu que sou tapado sei muito bem que a onee chan tem uma quedinha pelo kakashi sensei.

- eu? Você ta louco naruto? Vamos mudar de assunto, porque vocês estão passando dos limites da liberdade.

- ok...- disseram os três com feições de quem não estavam engolindo a mentira.

- mas onee chan... – começou naruto

- nem mais um "mas" naruto, eu já terminei esse assunto, não vamos ficar mexendo no meu passado, eu e kakashi fomos muito íntimos no passado, mas eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa, e nem ele. Ele mudou muito, é um homem mais alegre, mais doce, menos frio...

- o quê? Ele era mais frio do que já é? – brincou naruto.

- err... e muito! Mas eu não quero mais falar isso... vou ignorar tudo o que vocês me disseram agora...

- e vai ignorar também que ele disse? – perguntu sasuke

- e o que foi que ele disse? – retrucou yukari.

- ora o quê? – se revoltou sakura – que ele te ama!

- ah... sakura, vocês ainda são muito novos pra entender certas coisas... tudo o que eu e kakashi temos é uma grande amizade... somos uma família, fomos criados juntos, compartilhamos das mesmas angustias, e das mesmas dores.

- hum... quem não quer mais falar no assunto sou eu! Você é muito cabeça dura... – se revoltou naruto – mas e aí sasuke baka... você se acertou com a sakura?

- claro, não sou tão burro de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes... – disse sasuke, ríspido.

Yukari deu um sorriso que fez naruto se surpreender...

- bom naruto, acho que estamos atrapalhando o casal... temos que descansar um pouco, você perdeu muito chakra...

- você tem razão onee chan... eu vou pra casa dormir, já ta quase amanhecendo... e você onee chan, onde vai ficar?

- bom, eu estou instalada na casa do kakashi... – disse yuakri com uma cara distraída.

- EU SABIA! VOCÊ TÁ ESCONDENDO O JOGO NE? – berrou naruto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, antes de sakura lhe dar um soco.

- seu baka! Você pensa que isso aqui é a casa da mãe joana? Isso aqui é um hospital! E eu sou a médica responsavel por ele! Então mostre um pouco de respeito por mim!

- gomen sakura chan... eita! Com essa eu vou pra casa...

Yukari e naruto saíram do hospital, naruto estava meio desanimado, deveria ser o cansaço, ou as muitas notícias que recebera naquela noite... mas o pior de tudo isso era que estava com muito remorso do que disse ao seu sensei...

- yo! Vocês demoraram muito depois que jiraya sama e tsunade sama saíram do hospital... vocês não se tocam não? O naruto tudo bem, ele é muito sem tato mesmo... mas você yukari chan? Não percebeu que os pombinhos queriam ficar a sós...? – disse um vulto de cabelos brancos que desceu de uma árvore proxima onde yukari e naruto estavam e para atrás da kunoichi, que se arrepia toda ao ouvir aquela voz tão perto dela. A voz estava em um sentido muito provocante, pensava yukari, mas ela não queria pagar para ver... não pelo menos perto do naruto. Mas aprece que naruto não estava pensando muito bem na mesma coisa que yukari...

- er... kakashi sensei, me desculpa por ter te falado aquilo tudo, mas o senhor sabe que quando a raiva me sobe a cabeça, não tem quem me segure.

- sem problemas naurto, no seu lugar, eu teria feito a mesma coisa... mas quanto a ninguém te segurar, aí você ta errado, você AINDA não achou alguém que faça você se acalmar... é só uma questão de tempo...

- eu duvido! Com esse gênio ruim que eu tenho? Ta pra nascer...

- engano seu naruto, deve existir alguem no mundo que você realmente quer muito bem, alguém que você sabe que jamais trairia a sua confiança, que quase inconscientemente te traga muita paz, que por mais que você não saiba quem é, sabe que não como veria a sua vida sem essa pessoa. Alguém que você pode nem saber quem é agora, mas futuramente, vai conhecer melhor que ninguém... e pode ser qualquer pessoa, um amigo, um parente, uma mulher... tanto faz, mas que essa pessoa transmita a você o mais sincero significado da palavra amor...

- nossa kakashi sensei, de tudo o que você me disse até hoje, essa é a coisa mais profunda... mas você falando isso... como sabe de tudo? Você tem uma pessoa dessas perto de você?

- claro que sim naruto! Tanto prova disso que você ainda está vivo... – disse kakashi andando na direção de sua casa, com as mãos no bolso.

- yukari chan, você não vem? – perguntou kakashi balançando a cabeça em direação a um prédio onde provavelmente seria a sua casa. A kunoichi olhou para naruto, deu u sorriso tímido, e cochichou algo parecido com "boa noite", e foi junto com kaakshi para o prédio.

Naruto se virou, e deu de cara com hinata.

- hinata chan? Que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? E sozinha?

- er... eu... vim... visitar... o... gaara kun... me.. disseram... que... ele ... já ... estava... bom... é verdade? " ai meu deus, eu disse pra yukari sensei que esse negocio de pausar as palavras pra parar de gaguejar não ia dar certo... to parecendo uma retardada perto do naruto"

- você está bem? Pensei que aqueles chiliques e a sua gagueira já tinham passado... estranho...

- eh... bom, eutenhoqueirprohospitalagora! – disse hinata tão rápido, que naruto não entendeu. Ela já estava saindo quando ele a segura pela cintura para impedi-la de fugir dele.

- desculpa, mas eu não entendi uma vírgula do que você falou agora...

" nossa, mas como ela é linda! E tem um perfume muito bom! Não tinha reparado nela assim antes... ela fica muito mais bonita sem gaguejar... mas o que era mesmo a causa da gagueira dela?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx flash backxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto tinha doze anos de idade, e estava em uma missão com hianta kiba e shino, hinata tinha acabado de desmaiar...

- ué shino...? por que a hinata chan desmaiou? Ela ta se sentindo bem? De uns tempos pra ca, ela tem gaguejado muito, e sempre que eu vejo ela, ela ta muito vermelha...

- tudo culpa sua... – diz kiba.

- como é? Eu quase nunca falo com ela, o que dirá fazer alguma coisa com ela!

- aí está o ponto – começou shino – você é o motivo dos desmaios dela... ainda não se tocou que... deixa pra lá, você é muito tapado pra entender isso...

XXXXXXXXxxxxxx fim do flash backxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- não tem importância naruto, você nunca entende muita coisa mesmo... – disse hinata com um tom muito triste, de cabeça baixa, despertando naruto de suas lembranças.

Naruto enfim entende o motivo de todo aquele tom ( égua! Ele entendeu alguma coisa na hora?) e envolve o outro braço que se encontrava livre na cintura de hinata, assim como estava o outro, a garota percebendo que rapaz a estava abraçando por trás, levanta a sua cabeça em um susto.

- o que foi hinata chan? – sussurou naruto em seu ouvido – não vai mais desmaiar?

- e por que eu faria isso? – pergunta hinata, muito cheia de si, fazendo naruto se assustar.

- não sei... só agora que eu fui entender os motivos dos seus desmaios... então você me vem com essa de não desmaiar... não tenho noção do está acontecendo... me explica? – pergunta naruto com uma voz surpreendentemente sexy, o que fez hinata se assustar e se arrepiar toda.

- er... hum... na-não te-nho que t-te ex... plicar coisa ne- nen-nhuma! - disse hinata perdendo o fôlego e tremendo da cabeça aos pés, suas pernas estavam bambas, mas mesmo assim ela mantinha a sua posição firme, só a posição, já que as pernas e a voz não estavam do mesmo jeito.

" ai meu deus! O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Eu to pra me desfazer dos braços dele e coloca-lo contra a parede e ... ta, pára, eu não posso fazer isso... essa não sou eu! ENTENDEU HINATA? ESSA NÃO É VOCÊ!"

- ah... que pena hinata chan... porque ultimamente eu tenho pensado em muitas coisas...

Tenho chegado a varias conclusões... mas nenhuma delas eu consigo enxergar tão claramente, aí eu pensei que uma pessoa tão inteligente quanto você poderia me ajudar...

– s-se-m chance naruto, eutomuitoocupadahoje! – disse hinata enquanto se livrava dos braços do rapaz, que ao perceber o movimento da kunoichi, a pega pelo braço, e a encosta na parede.

- ta fugindo de mim hinata chan?

Hinata toma uma atitude que jamais pensaria que poderia tomar... ela decide juntar toda a sua coragem e encarar naruto.

- claro que não, você não é nenhum monstro... mesmo se fosse, seria uma gracinha de monstro... –falou hinata com um sorriso provocante na cara.

- hum... então é verdade mesmo, ne?

- o quê?

– que você gosta de mim... é verdade?

- não – disse hinata com um tom muito sério.

- hum... – foi a única coisa que naruto conseguiu fazer.- eu pensei que você ficasse nervosa por minha causa, porque todo mundo que eu conheço diz que você não gagueja, não fica vermelha, e nem desmaiava na frente deles... ou você acha que eu sou tão burro assim?

- nunca subestimei a sua inteligência naruto kun... – ela pega uma das mãos de naruto, e com a sua outra mão trêmula, levanta o queixo abaixado de naruto – muito pelo contrário, eu sempre te idolatrei, sempre achei que você era de todos os meninos da nossa idade, o mais brilhante, mas tinha muito o que aprender com outras pessoas, você realmente nunca foi muito de usar a razão, mas em compensação, ninguém sabe usar o coração melhor que você. Queria fazer isso, sempre quis, mas não tinha confiança o suficiente em mim mesma para ser assim. Acho que gostava de você pelos motivos errados... eu gostava de você porque eu queria ser que nem você... mas eu estava errada. Como eu ia gostar de alguém se eu nem gostava de mim? Isso não era certo... depois que você partiu com o jiraya sama, eu fui pra suna para treinar com a yukari sensei, e ela me ensinou o valor do amor próprio, e me disse muitas coisas sobre sentimento... disse que nem sempre a gente precisa ser correspondido pra amar... e um monte de outras coisas... e depois desse tempo todo longe de você, eu consegui me entender melhor, consegui me relacionar melhor com outras pessoas... e descobri uma coisa... eu não gosto de você...

Naruto sente um aperto no seu peito. Algo que não sabia o que era, mas tinha certeza de que não queria isso pra ele, não gostava da idéia de que hinata não sentia absolutamente nada por ele... então ele sem se tocar do que estava fazendo, sentiu lágrimas escorrendo pelo deu rosto.

- ... esse teu jeito bobo, a maneira de tratar as pessoas a sua volta, esse seu sorriso enorme, que fica exposto quase sempre no seu rosto, seus defeitos... cada um deles... eu aprendi a os amar... naruto, sabe por que eu não gosto de você? Porque eu acho que o que eu sentia era uma coisa muito infantil, você era o meu refugio, eu pensava em você sempre que eu achava que tinha cegado ao meu limite, me perguntava... ' será que o naruto desistiria assim tão fácil', mas esse meu sentimento não era sincero... eu apenas o admirava. Mas então fiquei esses três anos longe de você, e isso me fez ficar mais solta, me relacionei mais com as pessoas, fui à festas, conheci outros garotos... então eu cheguei a outra conclusão:

- já sei - disse naruto entre lágrimas – mas não precisa continuar, não to suportando ser humilhado dessa forma hinata – ele desce os seus braços estendidos e olha diretamente para o chão. – já captei sua mensagem, você não me suporta.

- ai naruto, você é realmente muito burro mesmo... EU TE AMO SEU BAKA! SERÁ POSSIVEL QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU ISSO?

Naruto se assusta com a mudança do tom de voz de hinata, então se dá conta do que ouviu.

- vo-voccê o quê?

- eu te amo, amo tudo em você, seu jeito, sua brincadeiras, seu humor, seus defeitos, seu corpo, seu sorriso... tudo em você! Até essa sua lerdeza em entender as coisas... – disse hinata rindo e chorando, ao mesmo tempo.- então naruto, entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

- você mudou muito mesmo... há um tempo atrás nem conseguia falar comigo, agora ta até tirando graça com a minha cara... eu entendi sim... não precisa desenhar nada... eu sempre achei que você nunca ia ter coragem de falar assim comigo – disse naruto se recuperando. – não sei porque eu estava chorando, nunca fui de olhar para garotas, não que eu seja gay, mas no fundo eu sou um cara mais serio do que se imagina... mas você hinata, eu sempre gostei desse teu jeitinho meigo de falar com as pessoas, da maneira como você me trata, como se eu fosse único. E te falando sério, se eu te fiz sofrer alguma vez na minha vida, não foi por querer, você sabe o quanto eu sou tapado.

Nesse momento, naruto olhou nos olhos de hinata, e a abraçou. Hinata ficou totalmente sem reação.

- obrigado... você é uma das poucas pessoas que me faz sentir especial... mas não vou te iludir dizendo que te amo, porque eu seria um canalha se o fizesse. Mas eu não te vejo como uma amiga, isso não. Só queria que você me compreendesse e me ajudasse a entender o que sinto por você. Você faria isso por mim?

- claro que sim, mas de que jeito?

- namorando comigo.

- o quê?

- alguma objeção?

- na-nanenhuma... você ta falando sério?

- e eu sou moleque pra brincar com uma coisa dessas? – naruto olha serio nos olhos de hinata, e então ela sente uma tontura...

- ah, não, dessa vez você não vai desmaiar... – naruto encosta hinata na parede novamente e a beija.

Hinata de repente acorda de seus devaneios, ela não ia desmaiar... não mesmo! Não depois de tudo o que ouviu, principalmente agora que o garoto dos seus sonhos estava a beijando. Hinata então voltou a si e correspondeu o beijo do loiro.

- amham! Eu to atrapalhando alguma coisa? – perguntou uma voz fria que fez hinata tremer.

- neji niisan! – hinata ficou toda vermelha, e começou a gaguejar, tentando explicar algo que não conseguia.

- calma hinata sama, eu nuca faria algo que pudesse lhe prejudicar, só vim aqui por que seu pai disse que estava demorando, então se apresse, volte para casa e amanha você fala novamente com o naruto. Não é naruto?

- claro neji... hinata, é melhor você ir com seu primo, já ta muito tarde, eu to um pouco cansado também, amanha a gente se fala... – e nisso o loiro deu um selinho em hinata.

A garota ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés, mas seguiu o conselho do garoto. Seguiu o seu primo até a sua casa.

- hinata sama, tome cuidado... você não deveria ficar aos beijos com um rapaz a essa hora da madrugada... – disse o seu primo, em um tom um pouco preocupado.

- desculpe neji niisan, mas foi o momento... você sabe melhor que ninguém que quando a gente gosta de uma pessoa, não tem como conter certas atitudes...

- do que você está falando?

- não se faça de bobo primo... ninguém desconfia ainda, mas eu te conheço melhor que ninguém... eu sei que você tem uma paixãozinha reprimida aí no seu peito pela tenten...

- o quê? De onde você tirou isso?

- neji niisan... você não consegue mentir pra mim...

- aff... o que eu faço hinata chan? Ela é mais fria do que eu... se pelo menos eu soubesse que ela gosta de mim... um pouquinho que fosse... e ao contrário do que você pensa... não é uma paixãozinha reprimida não... é um amor platônico mesmo! Eu sei que nunca vou gostar de outra pessoa na minha vida, mas ela me trata com tanta frieza... só sabe falar de treinos... missões... depois falam de mim!

- nussa! O caso é grave mesmo! Me chamou até de hinata chan... hauahauha... mas olha, deixa acontecer... tenta provar pra ela que você não é o poço de frieza que ela pensa... que alias, todo mundo pensa... é só você amolecer ela aos poucos, aí tudo vai fluir naturalmente.

- você acha?

- claro que sim! Eu acho que ela gosta de você! E sinceramente, não queria que fosse outra pessoa a estar com você do que ela! Vocês dois dão muito certo!

- deus te ouça... eu não agüento mais! Até o sasuke se ajeitou com a sakura! Até o idiota do naruto se tocou que você gosta dele! Eu também quero ser feliz!

- quem é você e o que fez com o meu primo? – perguntou hinata rindo.

- hehe... engraçadinha... você ta andando tempo demais com o naruto.

- por falar nele, você vê algum problema em eu estar com ele?

- claro que não, eu não escolheria um cara mais honrado pra estar com você... mas já sabe, né? Não se precipite demais... pra depois não se machucar... ele é um cara muito sincero, eu sei que nunca teria intenção de fazer isso com você, mas a gente machuca as pessoas sem querer as vezes...

- pode deixar primo.. e você? O que vai fazer em relação a tenten?

- esperar... o que mais eu posso fazer? - perguntou neji entrando na mansão hiyuga.

Amanhecera. Gaara estava deitado em sua cama quando vê um vulto loiro sentado ao seu lado dormindo.

- temari? Perguntou o ruivo muito zonzo por causa dos medicamentos.

- não kazekage sama, sua irmã não estava se sentindo bem, então foi dormir na casa de um amigo...

gaara se espantou com a voz, logo conseguiu focar sua vista diretamente na garota que falava.

- você aqui? Pensei que eu tava sonhando... mas você existe mesmo! – disse gaara tentando esboçar um sorriso.

- não se esforce muito kazekage sama, o senhor passou por uma cirurgia muito delicada ontem... não deve se arriscar.

- risco está correndo você se me chamar se senhor ou kazekage outra vez... me chame apenas de gaara.

- desculpe gaara, mas eu não sabia ao certo se podia lhe chamar assim... – disse a loira dando um sorriso. Ela estava péssima, estava com olheiras enormes, mas gaara estava hipnotizado com a beleza dela.

- você tem certeza que eu estou vivo?

- e o que te faz pensar que não?

- não sei... talvez o ataque que eu sofri... um ser humano comum não sobreviveria a tanto...

- mas o senhor não é um ser humano comum...

- senhor? Pelo amor de deus... eu tenho a sua idade... não me trate como um velho... eu não sou a tsunade...

- o que tem eu aí? - pergunta a hokage abrindo a porta do quarto...

- essa kunoichi teimosa que insiste em me chamar de senhor...

- mas é uma forma de respeito, gaara sama.

- até você? Eu to perdido... por favor, eu imploro, não me chamem de senhor... estou em uma visita informal a konoha... sou apenas gaara, não o kazekage... você tudo bem tsunade, mas a senhorita...

- yamanaka, ino yamanaka.

- pois é, a senhorita ino não, ela já é bem íntima de mim...

- como assim ino?- perguntou tsunade com um sorriso malicioso.

- não é nada disso que a senhora está pensando tsunade sama – disse ino, desesperada.

" nossa, mas ela é linda mesmo com essas olheiras horrendas, e ela tem uma aurea muito pura.. me faz sentir tanta paz..."

- ela me salvou tsunade, e entrou na minha mente... mas ainda não saiu... eu ainda sonho com ela... parece até um anjo velando o meu sono – disse gaara rindo, querendo fazer ino corar, o que fez efeito.

- bom, brincadeiras à parte, ino, acho melhor você ir para a sua casa, gaara está melhor, e você tem que descansar... você está com um aspecto horrendo... bom, muito obrigada por ficar aqui, você tinha razão, temari estava sem condições psicológicas de ficar no hospital.. aliás, antes de ir pra sua casa, passe na casa dos nara e avise da recuperação de gaara a temari.

- hai! Disse a kunoichi antes de se levantar para ir embora.

- bom, espero que o senhor fique bem kazekage sama. – disse ino dando um sorriso sincero. O coração de gaara disparou com a vista. Ela passou por sua cama, e antes de atravessar a porta do quarto, ela abaixou lentamente a cabeça e deu um beijo na testa do ninja ali deitado. – bom dia, com licença hokage sama.

- pode ir meu anjo... – disse tsunade dando um sorriso de satisfação para ino, pela cena que presenciou.

- quem é essa garota? – perguntou gaara em um pulo quando a porta se fechou.

- nossa, nem parece que você ia morrer ontem... aquela é yamanaka ino, uma chunin daqui da vila, melhor amiga da sakura, ela é especialista em manipulação de corpos através da mente, por isso ela conseguiu te salvar...

- ela parece um anjo... – disse gaara perdido em pensamentos.

- é impressão minha ou o kazekage aqui ta apaixonado?

- o que é estar apaixonado?

- ai... esqueci que você até um pouco tempo atrás era desprovido de sentimentos. Bom, é um sentimento muito bom, eu não tenho como explicar, mas se você estiver mesmo apaixonado por essa jovem, bom, você vai descobrir como é.

- e isso é bom ou é mal?

- você ta falando como uma criança de cinco anos... mas tudo bem, isso é muito bom gaara, te faz querer ser alguém melhor...

- hum... mas mudando de assunto.. cadê a temari?

- a sua irmã teve uma crise nervosa, quase quebra o hospital todo, aí o jounin shikamaru a levou para sua casa.

- hum... ela já ta melhor?

- acho que sim... shikamaru é o único que consegue lidar com o gênio da sua irmã..

- verdade, nem eu consigo isso...

- bom gaara, você tem que dormir agora, mais tarde vem uma turma aqui te visitar, você tem que estar bem disposto...

- quem vem me visitar?

- ora quem? Seus amigos...

Gaara paralisou. Nunca pensou que algum dia ia ter amigos... ele sempre foi muito isolado, todos o temiam, e agora ele tinha amigos que iam o visitar no hospital? Agora sim ele percebeu que sendo uma pessoa melhor, coisas boas vinham em sua direção. Gaara deitou- se na cama, e adormeceu, com uma solitária lágrima correndo o seu rosto..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na casa dos nara, um certo jounin estava em sua cama dormindo, quando percebeu os primeiros raios de sol batendo em seu rosto, abriu os olhos. Estava sentado em sua cama, em uma posição muito desconfortável para sua coluna. Estava pra xingar a si mesmo por não deitar- se direito quando percebeu o motivo pelo qual estava sentado. Uma garota loira, muito linda estava deitada na sua cama, dormindo como uma pedra em seu colo. Shikamaru corou ao ver a cena, e corou mais ainda ao se lembrar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior:

XXXXXXXXX flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- onde ele está? – perguntava uma loira com um leque imenso preso as costas.

- acalme-se senhorita sabaku, o kazekage está em uma cirurgia muito delicada no momento.

- EU QUERO VER O EU IRMÃO AGORA!

- se acalme por favor, senão eu vou ter que pedir pra senhorita se retirar...

- E QUEM É QUE VAI CONSEGUIR?

- nossa... essa gritaria toda só pode ser a problemática... mandou me chamar, mãe? – diz o jounin que acaba de chegar.

- chamei sim filho, eu gostaria que você retirasse essa senhorita daqui, eu sei que você tem uma certa amizade com ela, ela está um tanto exaltada, leve-a pra casa, tenta acalma-la, alguém vai avisa-la caso o irmão mude o estado...

- mas mãe...

- sem mais shikamaru! Me obedeça.

- ei! Vocês estão falando como se eu não estivesse aqui! Como vocês tem certeza de que eu vou com ele?

- bom, eu estou mandando, meu filho sempre me obedece.

- hai, vamos temari, é melhor você vir comigo sem forçar a barra.

- ta ruim pra você shikamaru...

- aff... você é muito problemática... – nisso shikamaru prende a sua sombra na de temari, e a leva para sua casa.

- isso foi gole baixo shikamaru! Me solta que eu vou te matar!

- não solto não. Tenho mais medo da minha mãe do que de você. Agora, por favor, se controla, ou você não vai poder entrar no hospital pra ver seu irmão.

Temari estava um pouco mais calma. Não entenda como ela conseguia ser assim perto de shikamaru. Estava abafando esse sentimento a muito tempo, mas pelo visto, não era correspondida.

- você não sabe o que é ter um irmão morrendo em uma cama de hospital e não poder fazer nada.

- não sei mesmo, mas sei que você é inteligente o suficiente pra saber que se debater e quebrar o hospital inteiro não vai salvar a vida do seu irmão. Vamos, suba, tome um banho e tenta dormir um pouco, qualquer noticia do seu irmão eu te aviso – disse shikamaru com uma voz muito calma, fazendo com que temari, quase sem forças, o obedecesse quase que imediatamente.

" nossa, ela aceitou sem me questionar... ela ta muito mal mesmo..."

- shikamaru, onde fica o banheiro?

- no final do corredor...

Um tempo depois, temari sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha, e dá de cara com shikamaru, que fica de queixo caído diante da aparição.

- er.. eu vou pegar umas roupas limpas pra você, acho que a minha mãe ainda tem algumas de quando ela era mais nova... enquanto isso, fica no meu quarto, é a próxima porta a esquerda.- disse garoto indo em direção ao quarto dos pais.

Temari entra no quarto de shikamaru. Ficou surpresa ao ver que o quarto do garoto era muito organizado. Sua cama era de casal, tinha a colcha muito fofa, branca com detalhes pretos. Tinha uma estante com muitos livros, daí ela pôde perceber o motivo de tanta inteligência. Tinha uma mesinha com um tabuleiro de xadrez, o seu guarda roupa estava aberto, mas devidamente organizado, ao contrário do que ela pensava.

Enquanto ela olhava atentamente o quarto de shikamaru, o mesmo entra com um vestido um pouco velho, mas do tamanho de temari.

- aqui está, se troca e tenta dormir, qualquer coisa eu estou lá embaixo, eu só vou levar a janta da minha mãe lá no hospital... e vou ver se tenho alguma notícia do seu irmão... ta? Vê se fica calma e tenta dormir. Tchau. – e fecha a porta.

Temari se vestiu e deitou na cama de shikamaru, ela pôde perceber pelo cheiro bom vindo daquela cocha que shikamaru não era um garoto desleixado que nem os que ela conhecia. Ele era realmente especial. Ela olhou para os lados e viu uma blusa dele pendurada na lateral da cama. Sem pensar, pegou a blusa e a cheirou, era um aroma tão bom... ela adormeceu com aquele cheiro.

Ao chegar em casa, ele foi ao quarto para ver como temari estava. Ele se assustou com a cena: uma mulher linda, cm um vestido muito curto, dormindo em sua cama agarrada em uma blusa dele... nem ele com toda a sua inteligência entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- e aí, como ele está?- pergunta temari acordando.

- ainda não terminou a cirurgia... parece que o estado dele é muito grave... tiveram que chamar uma manipuladora de mentes pra tentar amenizar as coisas...

Temari caiu em prantos. Chorava como nunca fez na vida. Shikamaru não sabia o que fazer naquela hora, então simplesmente ficou assistindo aquela cena, totalmente impotente. Temari não se conteve e o abraçou. Shikamaru ao sentir o abraço da loira, automaticamente começou a acariciar sua cabeça, a fazendo dormir. Shikamaru deitou a garota em sua cama, e quando ia embora, foi puxado violentamente de volta a cama.

- fica aqui comigo hoje, senão e não vou conseguir dormir. – implorou temari, com muitas lagrimas escorrendo do seu rosto.

- claro que sim, eu vou passar a noite aqui com você, mas tenta dormir, hoje o dia foi muito cheio pra você. Shikamaru sentou na beira da cama e se distraiu olhando a lua que estava se exibindo para ele. Temari, aproveitando a distração do garoto, deitou-se em seu colo e adormeceu.

" lindamente problemática" pensou ele com um sorriso terno enquanto velava o sono da loira deitada em seu colo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX fim do flash backXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- nossa... faz tempo que eu não dormia bem desse jeito... – disse a loira se espreguiçando e se aninhando nos braços de shikamaru.

- bom dia problemática! – disse shikamaru com um sorriso lindo.

- ué? Você aqui? O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse temari corando.

- ora o quê? Eu to no meu quarto... você adormeceu de repente, não tive coragem de te acordar...

- hum... – ela estava mais corada que nunca... – desculpe por ontem... não sei o que deu em mim...

- não precisa se preocupar... você estava precisando de um ombro amigo, e eu dei... olha, vai tomar um banho que eu vou fazer um café pra gente, aí eu te acompanho até o hospital...

- ta - disse temari se levantando com um sorriso.

-você fica muito mais bonita sorrindo... tenta fazer isso mais vezes... – disse shikamaru fechando a porta e indo para a cozinha..

Um tempo depois, temari desce vestida com suas próprias roupas e olha shikamaru cozinhando...

- nossa! Você! O senhor da preguiça... não sabia que você era tão prendado assim...

- ter preguiça não é saber fazer nada - disse shikamaru concentrado nas omeletes.

- ta bom...

- toma – disse sikamaru colocando uma omelete no prato da kunoichi – come logo pra gente ir ao hospital, a ino veio aqui a pouco disse que a cirurgia foi um sucesso, e que o seu irmão já acordou.

- mesmo! Nossa... então vamos nos apressar – disse temari colocando um pedaço da omelete na boca – nossa... isso é muito bom!

- você ainda não viu nada...- disse o jounin indo se trocar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um pouco mais longe dali, no mesmo sair do sol, um certo ninja de cabelos brancos estava dormindo no seu sofá, quando uma brisa leve toca em seu rosto e ele acorda.

- bom dia bela adormecida! – diz yukari sentada na cama de kakashi.

- você acordou agora? – perguntou o ninja tentando tirar a cabeleira rebelde da cara

- eu simplesmente não dormi – falou a mulher com um tom triste.

- você ainda não esqueceu o que aconteceu ontem?

- não... veio tudo à tona, o assassinato dele, o ataque do gaara, tudo se misturou... parece que eu voltei a ser aquela garotinha indefesa de doze anos...

- você, indefesa? Às vezes eu me esqueço que passei tanto tempo longe de você... não sei, você parece outra pessoa perto de mim... nunca ninguém te vê chorar, você nunca tem medo... e agora banca a garotinha pra mim...

- é porque só você me conhece como de fato eu sou... quais são as minhas fraquezas, meus medos... minhas aflições... você é o único que me protege...

- e sempre vou te proteger... pra mim você vai ser sempre aquela menininha assustada que eu cuidava quando tinha pesadelos... apesar de não ser mais uma menininha...- disse kakashi se levantando.

Yukari pôde então ver com seus próprios olhos o que a natureza tem de melhor. Kakashi estava sem blusa, apenas de cueca samba canção, e seu tradicional lenço. Ele tinha formas definidas, muito BEM definidas por observação, yukari não desviou o olhar do corpo do shinobi, parece que estava hipnotizada...

- kakashi... não sabia que você tinha mudado tanto...

- eu? Não mudei nada não. É imaginação sua...

- então a minha imaginação é muito pervertida, porque a visão que eu to tendo daqui é... muito fantasiosa mesmo!

- você ta me deixando sem graça yukari... não to acostumado a receber elogios, principalmente de uma mulher.

- nossa.. elas não sabem o que estão perdendo...

- não começa yukari.. depois você não garante!

- ta bom, desculpa, parei...- ela se levantou da cama... estava vestida com uma camisa do kakashi, estava muito curta nela, mas ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com isso..

- mas e aí kakashi kun? Muitas mulheres na sua vida?

- hum... muitas sim... mas nenhuma que ficou. Eram só "por uma noite" entende?

- sei sim... nossa... então quer dizer que você é um homem solitário?

- sempre fui, de nada adianta você procurar alguém pra amar de novo, se você sabe que essa pessoa vai embora. – disse kakashi, fazendo yukari se sentir mal. – mas e você yukari, nessas andanças, arrumou alguém?

- ao contrário de você, eu arrumei uma pessoa por muito tempo...

- hum... quanto tempo?

- nove anos.

- o quê! Nossa é muito amor mesmo...

- não, amor não, muita atração física... eu não o suportava, mas tinha que fingir gostar dele, era o meu trabalho.

**-** quem você namorou assim, por tanto tempo mas odiava tanto?

- uchiha itachi. – kakashi quase morre engasgado com o leite.

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ É LOUCA YUKARI?

- pára de gritar kakashi, ta parecendo até o naruto.

- mas como você quer que eu fique depois de uma dessas?

- nada surpreso, você sabe que eu sou capaz de qualquer coisa pra defender vocês.

- inclusive ir pra cama com um assassino do próprio clã?

- assassino por assassino, né kakashi... – disse yukari com um sorriso nos lábios.

- ah! você me estressa garota!- yukari passa por ele, pega uma maçã na mesa, e dá um selinho em kakashi

- e você fica mais lindo ainda estressado. – ela vai pra sacada e come a sua maçã em silêncio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No hospital, gaara acorda com uma batida na porta.

- oie! – diz temari chegando. – tudo bem com você?

- to bem sim temari, e você? Melhorou da crise de nervos?

- melhorei sim... o shikamaru me levou pra fora do hospital e me acalmou...

- oi gaara!- diz shikamaru entrando no quarto também – ta se recuperando bem cara?

- to sim... – diz gaara sorrindo – obrigada por cuidar da minha irmã.

- de nada, ela tava muito exaltada ontem... dormiu e ficou melhor...

- e você hein... conseguiu domar o gênio ruim da temari? Parabéns... você proferiu um milagre!

- que nada gaara... eu sei ser delicada quando eu quero!

- com certeza temari! Você tem a delicadeza de um rinoceronte!

Todos os presentes caíram na risada, até temari.

- opa! A coisa ta boa aí... tem vaga pra mais dois? – pergunta naruto entrando com hinata.

- hã? Não entendi mais nada... hinata? Você aqui?

- é gaara, eu ia te visitar ontem, mas não deu... tive que resolver uma coisinha antes... – disse hinata olhando para naruto e rindo.

- ai meu deus! Brincou ne? Naruto, você ta com a hinata? – temari se chocou.

- temari... você nunca ouviu falar que os opostos se atraem? – brincou shikamaru.

- ai meu deus! – reclamou gaara – acho que eu to sendo passado pra trás...

Toc-toc (**n/a: minhas onomatopéias são péssimas**.)

-entra! – disse o ruivo rindo.

- opa! A gente ta atrapalhando? – perguntou sasuke com a perna enfaixada abraçado em sakura.

- entra... você é o sasuke, ne? Eu só conheço a sakura.. a propósito... obrigado... me disseram que você participou da minha cirurgia também sakura...

- de nada

- bom, eu só dei uma passadinha aqui pra dar bom dia, já levei alta, e agora to indo pra casa...

- fica um pouco com a gente sasuke – insistiu hinata – a gente nunca mais reuniu toda a galera...

- ta bom, mas ele não pode abusar – disse sakura com uma cara de preocupada.

- até vocês? Eu realmente to ficando velho... só eu to solteiro aqui...

- não é verdade gaara – disse sasuke olhando para o resto das pessoas na sala... – tem o naruto, a hinata... ai meu deus! Não creio! Vocês se acertaram?

Hinata corou e naruto colocou a mão atrás da cabeça, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- nossa...

- ei, mas tem eu e o shikamaru, estamos solteiros!- disse temari olhando pra todos.

- enfim, como eu ia dizendo naruto, ta todo mundo se arranjando – gota na cabeça de temari.

Todos riram, inclusive shikamaru.

- opa! A coisa ta muito boa aqui hein! – disse kakashi entrando no quarto com yukari.

- yo! – disse yukari a todos – como você está gaara?

- to muito bem, e você?

- to bem, apesar de não ter dormido muito.

Todos olharam pra kakashi. ¬¬

- por que vocês estão olhando desse jeito pra mim? Ela não dormiu porque não quis, eu dormi muito bem, por sinal.

Gota na cabeça de kakashi.

- bom dia! – disse tsunade entrando no quarto com jiraya, cortando o clima tenso do lugar.

- bom dia – disseram todos.

- como você está gaara? – perguntou jiraya

- muito bem agora jiraya sama... aff, é impressão minha, ou eu to sobrando aqui?

Todos olharam a sua volta. Era verdade, todos chegaram em casais, e estavam todos em casais, menos gaara.

- com licença – disse uma garota loira entrando no quarto – nossa! Quanta gente! Er... eu vim pra visitar o gaara sama... ele ta melhor?

- to sim senhorita ino – disse gaara abrindo um largo sorriso.

- bom, agora ninguém ta sobrando aqui gaara. – disse jiraya em um tom divertido.

Muito tempo depois, depois de tanta conversa, tusnade estava sendo chamada por uma enfermeira.

Alguns minutos depois ela volta.

- o que foi vovó tsunade?- pergunta naruto

- nada de mais... só a jounin tenten que machucou o tornozelo em um treinamento.

- e o neji niisan está aí? – perguntou hinata, um pouco curiosa demais.

- ah, está sim, foi ele quem trouxe a menina até aqui.

- hum...

- por que hinata chan? Alguma coisa que a gente deveria saber? – perguntou o loiro ao seu lado.

- ah? nada não... são coisas que com um tempo vocês vão entender...

- hum... – pronunciou-se kakashi pela primeira vez desde que chegara – acho que você não deveria contar absolutamente nada a esse respeito hinata, não ainda.

- o quê? Mas eu não falei nada... e nem sei se estamos falando da mesma coisa...

- pode crer que estamos falando da mesma coisa... mas mudando de assunto, gaara, quando você volta para suna?

- hum.. não sei... acho que só depois do festival... está tão perto... acho que vou passar mais essa semana aqui me recuperando, depois eu volto junto com a minha comitiva.

- festival? – perguntaram kakashi, yukari, sasuke e naruto juntos.

- ai... esqueci de avisar a vocês.. vamos começar a fazer festivais a partir deste ano, para estreitar mais os nossos laços, dessa vez verdadeiros com suna. Vai ser muito bom, faz muito tempo que nós shinobis de konoha não nos divertimos...

- verdade! – falaram todos.

- bom gente, já é meio-dia...

- o que que tem sakura chan? – perguntou naruto.

- o que tem é que eu estou entrando em turno agora... portanto... FORA DAQUI! Já passou muito tempo do horário de visitas! E esta sala já está cheia demais...

- ta bom... – disseram todos indo embora com uma gota na cabeça.

Na porta do hospital, naruto pára sasuke.

- ei baka! Quer uma ajuda pra arrumar a sua casa?

- claro que sim... você faria isso?

- lógico! Tenho a tarde toda livre hoje!

- então vamos! Hinata, não vem com a gente?

- eh... não, obrigada sasuke, mas eu tenho uma missão daqui a pouco, só volto amanha, então...tchau! – a kunoichi dá um beijo curto em naruto e vai para sua casa.

- hum... você não perde tempo, ne naruto?

- cala a boca seu baka! A hinata não é qualquer uma!

- e eu pensei que você fosse a fim da sakura...

- viajou agora... como se a sakura fosse olhar pra oura pessoa alem de você..

- verdade, mas não pense que eu não trato a sakura com o mesmo respeito só porque foi ela quem sempre correu atrás de mim... tudo o que eu estou me tornando agora, devo e grande parte a ela...

- eu sei... mas em outra parte a yukari onee san...

- com certeza! Essa mulher é de outro mundo... acho que só o kakashi sensei mesmo merece ela...

- verdade... ate que enfim a gente concorda em uma coisa...

- hehehe... mas apesar de tudo, eu não sei se eles dois vão ficar juntos...

- ué, por quê?

- simples naruto, porque o que rola entre eles pode ser só uma simples amizade...

- você acha?

- acho sim, não queria, mas acho, eles passaram tanto tempo juntos, sozinhos, acho que se tinha que rolar alguma coisa... já tinha rolado a muito tempo...

- hum... vendo por este lado... acho que você tem razão... mas deixa eles pra lá, vamos pra faxina na sua casa!

- nossa... ainda não descobri porque você tem tanta energia.. credo!

- O que será que eles tanto cochicham?- perguntou yukari, muito curiosa.

- hum... eles tão falando sobre a gente... pelo que eu to lendo... o sasuke acha que nunca rolou nada entre a gente... e que temos apenas uma bela amizade, apesar de querer muito estar enganado.

- hum... coitados... da missa, não sabem um quarto!

- e eles te acham muito gostosa! Apesar de terem certeza de que não tem chance alguma com você.

- o que?

- brincadeira... essa ultima fui eu que inventei...

- sem graça... você hein... ta muito cheio de gracinhas agora... ta muito mudado, hein?

-claro yukari... tudo um dia muda...

- nem tudo kakashi.

Os dois passaram a se encarar. Não se sabe exatamente quanto tempo os dois ficaram se olhando, mas pela intensidade do olhar, poderia durar muito mais do que durou.

- yukari... precisamos conversar... vem comigo.

- o quê?

- só vem comigo.

Kakashi arrasta yukari para uma área de treinamento deserta, onde param embaixo de uma árvore.

- o que foi kakashi.?

- agora você vai me contar direitinho que história é essa de namorar o itachi por nove anos!

- ah... é isso?

- é sim, você acha pouco?

- não, mas isso foi uma missão que designaram pra mim...

- que missão?

- depois que eu cumpri a minha missão de matar cinco dos sete shinobis da névoa, estava disposta retornar pra konoha, mas aí descobri que um dos poucos shinobis da névoa restantes havia entrado em uma organização recém criada.

- a akatsuki.

- exato. Eu fui em seu rastro até descobrir o esconderijo deles. Quando soube quem eram os componentes, mandei uma mensagem ao sandaime que imediatamente ordenou que eu me infiltrasse da maneira menos suspeita possível. Travei uma batalha com kisame, e conheci itachi. Ele salvou o companheiro da morte, e me convidou pra entrar na akatsuki.

- e você...?

- aceitei, claro.

- sua louca...

- calma... ainda não terminei. O kisame sempre teve um pé atrás comigo, logo eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia aprontar uma pra mim. Eu não podia me arriscar.

- então você resolveu ir pra cama com o uchiha renegado pro kisame parar de te encher?

-quase isso. Eu não sou essa coisa monstruosa que você imagina... eu não queria fazer isso... mas aí o itachi demonstrou certo interesse em mim... a princípio, eu não queria mas depois achei muito viável, já que o "uchiha renegado" é uma dos mais importantes membros da akatsuki.

- aff... você tem noção do que acabou de dizer? Você ficou louca yukari? Você namorou um assassino procurado por konoha! A maior potência shinobi do país do fogo!

- você esqueceu kakashi? Que até ontem eu era a shinobi mais procurada por essa vila!

- claro que não! Mas com você é diferente..

- e por que é?

- por que você mata por ordens superiores... e ele é uma criança poderosa e egoísta que matou a própria família!

- é... você tem razão..

- tenho mesmo! Yukari... juro que não acredito no que você fez...

- mas eu pensei que você sabia disso... que eu tinha entra do pra akatsuki, que eu era namorada do itachi...

- claro que não sabia! Se soubesse, ia atrás de você na mesma hora!

- ah, ia?

- claro! Você acha que eu ia gostar de ver a minha melhor amiga e uma roubada dessas?

- MELHOR AMIGA? COMO VOCÊ É TAPADO MESMO! NEM O ITACHI É TÃO INSENSÍVEL ASSIM!

- ei, se acalma... você não tem motivos pra estar exaltada assim... quem devia estar assim era eu.

- e por que não está?

- por que eu sei que você não gostava mesmo dele... – e nisso kakashi vira de costas e coloca as mãos no bolso, pronto pra sair.

- não gostava mesmo... mas se bem que ele era muito bom na cama! – yukari ri.

Kakashi vira e olha para yukari.

- não me provoca yukari... você não ia gostar de me ver furioso...

- você me faz rir kakashi... você? Furioso comigo? É quase tão improvável quanto alguem te ver sem essa máscara... por falar nisso... por que você insiste em usa-la?

- não muda de assunto yukari, você sabe muito bem por que eu não tiro a máscara...

- eu não tenho medo de você kakashi... e sei sim o porquê, mas queria que você me refrescasse a memória.

Kakashi olha mais uma vez pra ela. Ele fecha os olhos e dá um suspiro de derrotado.

- eu não sei negar nada pra você mesmo...- ele tira a máscara.

De repente, o ar falta em yukari. O rosto de kakashi simplesmente era a coisa mais linda da face da terra. Seu rosto perdera aquele ar feminino, continuava delicado, mas tinha traços muito masculinos. Seu nariz era fino, a boca na medida certa, enfim era perfeito.

- o que foi yukari? Ah, vai tirar com a minha cara de novo! É por isso que eu não tiro a máscara.

- não vai tirar mesmo! Ta brincando? Vai chover muita mulher em cima de você se fizer isso... você mudou muito... ainda se acha feio?

- sim!

- doido.. tu não tem espelho em casa?

- hã?

- to boba... não conseguia te imaginar lindo desse jeito... você é perfeito! Opa! Falei isso em voz alta?

- amham!

- foi mal... mas você realmente tirou meu fôlego agora...

- hum...

- cara, você é lindo demais!

- ta, parou, fiquei encabulado agora... vamos pra casa... to morrendo de fome! Esse assunto me deixou sem energias...

- que assunto?

- do itachi.

- hum... é impressão minha ou bateu um ciuminho?

- impressão sua... não foi ciuminho não... foi um ciúme muito do seu grande mesmo... mas deixa essa historia pra outro dia, vamos comer...

Yukari tentava acompanhar os passos rápidos de kakashi, com um sorriso esboçado em seu rosto.

Enquanto isso na casa de sasuke...

- ei baka! Acho que já ta na hora de almoçar... vamos pro ichikaku ramen?

- acho que vou pular essa naruto, a sakura me chamou pra almoçar na casa dela.. parece que ela quer me apresentar pra mãe dela... como se eu precisasse de apresentações...

- ih... acho que você entrou em uma fria!

-ei, não se esquece que você ta namorando a principal sucessora da família mais tradicional de konha... eu to em uma situação mais confortável que vocÊ meu amigo! – gota na cabeça do naruto.

- tinha esquecido disso mesmo... bom, então vai tomar um banho, que eu te levo na casa da sakura chan...

- ta bom então...

Perto da barraca de ramem, naruto estava caminhando após deixar sasuke na casa da namorada. Ele parou ao ver tsunade e jiraya conversando animadamente ele se direciona para onde eles estão, mas ele pára ao ver que estavam de mãos dadas.

" mas será que konnoha está toda apaixonada?" ele sorriu e foi almoçar sozinho na barraca de ramem.

Kakashi entra na sua casa com yukari e vai direto ao fogão. Ele começa a cozinhar e yukari vai tomar banho. Minutos depois a comida já está pronta, kakashi estava senta do à mesa pronto para comer.

- vamos yukari! Eu to com fome!

- já to indo! Deixa eu me vestir!

- hum...

Yukari entra na cozinha, com suas roupas de sempre: calça preta colada e uma blusa de alça preta muito curta. Mas desta vez estava com seus cabelos soltos. Kakashi olhou ela sentar na cadeira e começou a comer.

Depois da refeição, kakashi estava lavando a louça e yukari tirando a mesa. Quando ele distraidamente se molhou na pia. Suas mãos estavam cheias de sabão.

- yukari, tira a minha blusa aqui... eu to todo molhado..

- ta bom... seu baka... só você mesmo...

Kakashi vira e estende seus braços pra cima, enquanto yukari retira a sua blusa molhada. Quando a blusa sai por completo, ela fita os olhos de kakashi.

Os dois ficam naquela cena por um tempo. Ele, sem blusa e com as mãos ainda levantadas. Ela, com uma das mãos segurando a blusa do ninja e a outra ainda erguida quase na altura da testa de kakashi.

" o que essa menina quer? Me deixar louco? Já não basta dividir o mesmo teto, agora sempre que ela tem uma oportunidade ela fica me encarando assim? Desse jeito não tem santo que agüente!"

"a hora é agora! Eu vou fazer o que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo atrás... mas será que ele sente mesmo a mesma coisa?"

Yukari olha novamente nos olhos de kakashi e dá um sorriso malicioso. Ela desce a sua mão desocupada que estava estendida e agarra a nuca dele, ao perceber tal movimento, o shinobi se assusta. A kunoichi não se intimida e percorre os ombros do rapaz... depois passa os dedos pelo tórax muito bem definido, e por fim, pára a viagem na sua cintura.

" não faz isso pelo amor de deus... eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos."

- yukari.. o que você está fazendo?

- hum... por que a sua voz ta tão trêmula? Ta com medo?

- n-n-ão, mas eu não estou entendendo isso.. pára, por favor...

Yukari dá outro sorriso malicioso, coloca as duas mãos no peito nu de kakashi, fica na pontas dos pés, e chega próximo ao ouvido do ninja, falando:

- se não estivesse gostando de verdade, já tinha me parado...

Kakashi se arrepiou por inteiro, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, acelerado. Ele pegou a sua blusa parcialmente molhada e limpou suas mãos sujas de sabão, em seguida jogou o pedaço de pano no chão. Passou suas mãos lentamente pela cintura de yukari, que tremeu ao sentir tal toque.

- yukari... você ta brincando com fogo.. agora não é mais como no passado, somos adultos, isso não é nenhuma brincadeira... pode gerar conseqüências muito maiores...

- sabe kakashi kun – disse ela novamente sussurrando, com uma voz que fez kakashi perder a sanidade – você é sério demais... precisa relaxar de vez em quando... e quanto ao passado? Ao inferno com o passado! Faz quinze anos que eu quero esse momento, e a nossa relação já passou há muito tempo de uma amizade de infância... então aja como um adulto e admita a verdade... você nunca conseguiu ficar por mais de uma noite com mulher nenhuma porque o seu coração pertence a mim... ou estou enganada?

- você sabe muito bem que não.

- então kakashi... acorda pra vida! Eu já to aqui, voltei, e além do naruto, eu voltei porque não agüentava mais ficar longe de você... a verdade é essa...

- e o itachi?

- ai... ele não representou absolutamente nada na minha vida... pirou homem? Eu me apaixonar por um louco que tem uma pedra no lugar do coração?

- hum... sei não... você passou nove anos com ele...

- ... nove anos pensando em você todos os dias! A cada segundo! Nunca pensei que depois de tudo o que eu passei, pudesse sentir algo tão forte por alguém... tentava disfarçar, dizendo pra mim mesma que você era como um irmão pra mim... mas irmão nenhum sente um desejo tão grande por outro! E vendo você assim agora... maduro, calmo, feliz... é tudo o que eu desejava que você fosse... por isso fui no seu lugar naquela missão...

- outra coisa que eu não entendo... por que você foi no meu lugar?

- por que eu não agüentaria ver outra pessoa querida indo embora da minha vida...

- então você acha que eu sofri menos na sua partida?

- não, mas eu sabia que você estria seguro...

- mesmo assim, você fechou meu coração... droga! Não consegui olhar pra oura mulher durante anos! – kakashi andava para todos os lados com as mãos no rosto. – eu vivi todos esses anos na angustia e na espera de noticias suas...

- eu sei, e te peço perdão por isso... mas tenta entender os meus motivos...

- ah, é? Que argumentos você vai me dar?

- só um... eu te amo... é o suficiente pra você?

Kakashi paralisou. Ficou de costas para yukari, que o abraçou e beijou suas costas.

- não brinca comigo yukari... não faz isso comigo não...

- faço sim, e faço mais. – ela pulou em suas costas e começou a beijar toda a sua nuca.

- pára yukari... você não está medindo as conseqüências...

- cansei de medir as coisas... se você não gostar, me impede.- esse sussurro fez mais efeito que os outros.

Kakashi vira yukari para frente de si, que ainda pendurada beija seu pescoço. Quando ela começa a subir, retira delicadamente a máscara dele, e então toca os seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

- perfeitos... – sussurra.

Kakashi dá um sorriso e começa a beijar o pescoço de yukari, depois olha em seus olhos, e diz:

- mesmo? Então prova...

Ela deu um sorriso para kakashi e fechou os olhos. Ele observou bem aquela imagem... era ela, a mulher da sua vida em seus braços, se entregando a ele. Ele deu um selinho na kunoichi, que depois abriu os olhos. Então ele deu um sorriso e a beijou como nunca havia feito antes. Após o longo beijo apaixonado (que gay) eles se olharam e kakashi voltou a beija-la. O beijo ia se aprofundando cada vez mais e então ele sentou yukari na mesa. Passou a beija-la e pegou na barra da blusa dela. Retirou a blusa com tanta rapidez que fez yukari rir.

- pra quem não queria hein?

- agora você já me fez perder a razão, agüente as conseqüências.

- com todo o prazer... – ela sorriu então kakashi se deitou sobre ela e começou a beijar cada centímetro do corpo de yukari.

- perfeita! – ele disse quando levantou, o que fez yukari rir de novo. Ele então a beijou novamente e a carregou para seu quarto. Os dois fizeram o que os seus corpos e seus corações estavam pedindo para fazerem. Quando haviam chegado ao ponto máximo daquele momento, kakashi olha yukari nos olhos, que quase sem fôlego, retribui o olhar.

- amo você. – disse apenas antes de deitar exausto na cama e adormecer.

* * *

1 - frase muuuuito spider man!

se curtiram o cap. é só mandar reviews.

bj


End file.
